


He Said I Was Charmed

by melghuh



Category: Castle, Charmed (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melghuh/pseuds/melghuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett never really knew who she was, and now she does. How will she react? And to top that? Castle has a secret that he's never told anyone. Nothing will ever be the same. Do you know what it's like?</p><p>Castle/Charmed crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I wrote, so it probably isn't that great. But it's popular on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net, so I decided to put it here too.

Before we begin, here are a few things you need to know.

 1- Prue is alive & she's married to Andy, who is also alive. (They became whitelighters, Prue got to keep her witch powers)

2- The sisters still met Paige, creating the Power of Four.

3- There's a secret Patty's been keeping about Paige.

4- Kate Beckett's birth name is Pamela Halliwell.

5- Phoebe & Cole's child was born.

Characters: (Adults)

  **Piper Halliwell (38 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Witch

Powers: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration & High Resistance.

  **Phoebe 'Pheebs' Halliwell (36 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Witch

 Powers: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Psychic Reflection & High Resistance.

**Paige Matthews (34 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Witch-Whitelighter

Powers:  Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Hovering, Glamouring, Photokinesis, Orb Shield & High Resistance.

  **Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell (40 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Witch-Whitelighter

Powers: Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Hovering, Omnilingualism, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Reality Warping & High Resistance.

**Leonardo 'Leo' Wyatt (39 years old)**

Status: Alive, Whitelighter

Powers: Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality & Omnilingualism.

**Coop (200 years old, looks 38)**

 Status: Alive, Cupid

Powers: Beaming, Remote Beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Holograms, Projection, Suggestion, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, Body Insertion, Regeneration & High Resistance.

  **Henry Mitchell (35 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Mortal

**Andrew 'Andy' Trudeau (41 years old)**

Status: Alive, Whitelighter

Powers: Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality & Omnilingualism.

  **Patricia 'Patty' Halliwell (28 years old)**

Status: Dead, Witch

Powers: Molecular Immobilization, High Resistance, Wisping & Spirit Writing.

**Penelope 'Grams' Halliwell (61 years old)**

Status: Dead, WItch

Powers: Telekinesis, High Resistance, Summoning, Wisping & Spirit Writing.

**Samuel 'Sam' Wilder (30 years old)**

Status: Alive, Whitelighter

Powers: Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, High Resistance, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality & Omnilingualism.

  **Victor Bennett (62 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Mortal

**Darryl Morris (42 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Mortal

**Cole Turner (118 years old, looks 38)**

 Status: Alive, Mortal

  **Katherine 'Kate' Beckett / Pamela 'Pam' Halliwell (34 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Witch-Whitelighter

Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Hovering, Glamouring, Photokinesis, Orb Shield & High Resistance.

**Richard 'Rick' Castle (36 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Ex-Demon (Stays human as long as he doesn't use his powers to harm innocents)

Powers: Telekinesis, Thermal Blasts, Conjuration, Apportation, Shimmering, Sensing, Regeneration & High Resistance.

  **Kevin Ryan (35 years old)**

Status: Alive, Mortal

**Javier 'Espo' Esposito (35 years old)**

Status: Alive, Mortal

**Jennifer 'Jenny' Ryan (36 years old)**

Status: Alive Mortal

**Lanie Parish (36 years old)**

Status: Alive, Mortal

**Roy Montgomery (54 years old)**

Status: Dead, Mortal

**Captain Victoria 'Iron' Gates (50 years old)**

Status: Alive, Mortal

**Alexis Castle (16 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Mortal

  **Martha Rodgers (63 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Witch (with many magical creatures in her family line)

Power: Unknown

**Jackson Hunt / Barbas (64 years old)**

**Status: Alive, Demon**

**Jim Beckett (64 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Mortal

**Johanna Beckett (48 years old)**

 Status: Dead, Mortal

**3XK / Jerry Tyson (35 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Demon

Powers : Unknown

Character: (Children)

 Piper & Leo’s:

**Wyatt Halliwell (8 years old)**

Status: Alive, Witch-Whitelighter

Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinesis, Orb Shield, Projection & Healing.

**Christopher ‘Chris’ Halliwell (7 years old)**

Status: Alive, Witch-Whitelighter

Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis, Photokinesis, High Resistance, Sensing & Omnilingualism.

**Melinda ‘Mel’ Halliwell (4 years old)**

Status: Alive, Witch-Whitelighter

Powers: Telekinetic Orbing & Hovering.

Phoebe & Coop’s:

**Prudence Johnna ‘PJ’ Halliwell (4 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Witch-Cupid

 Powers: Beaming, Remote Beaming, High Resistance, Sensing, Empathy.

**Parker Halliwell (2 years old)**

Status: Alive, Witch-Cupid

 Powers: Beaming, Remote Beaming, High Resistance, Sensing, Levitation.

  **Since my story takes place in 2011, Phoebe & Coop's 3rd child is not born yet. I will add her to my character list because I might continue the story that far, but I am not sure.**

**Penelope 'P' Halliwell (Born In 2013)**

 Status: Unborn, Witch-Cupid

 Powers: Beaming, Remote Beaming, High Resistance, Sensing, Premonition.

 Paige & Henry’s:

  **Tamora Mitchell (4 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Witch-Whitelighter

 Powers: Molecular Acceleration.

  **Kat Mitchell (4 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Witch-Whitelighter

 Powers: Molecular Deceleration.

**Henry 'Junior' Mitchell Jr. (3 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Mortal With A Power

 Powers: Cryokinesis. (Even if he is mortal, Henry Jr. gained this power when magic was switched to mortals. It is believed that all other powers were returned)

Prue & Andy’s (I'm adding them, even there aren't in the books, since Prue and Andy never became whitelighters. Just wanna spice some stuff up.)

  **Potter Halliwell (2 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Witch-Whitelighter

 Powers: Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, High Resistance, Omnilingualism & Telekinesis. (Comes into all powers later on)

**Oliver Halliwell (2 years old)**

Status: Alive, Witch-Whitelighter

Powers: Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, High Resistance, Omnilingualism & Astral Projection. (Comes into all powers later on)

**Daniel Halliwell (2 years old)**

 Status: Alive, Witch-Whitelighter

 Powers: Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, High Resistance, Omnilingualism & Reality Warping. (Comes into all powers later on)

Phoebe & Cole’s

**Shadow (9 years old)**

 Status: Alive, The Source’s Assassin

 Powers: Flaming, Pyrokinesis, Fireballs, Fire Throwing, Advanced Fire Throwing, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Possession, Electrokinesis, Super Strength & Transformation.

-Any character who is dead, the age listed, is how old they were when they died.

-Castle's father is a demon, because I figured the demon gene had to come from somewhere and Martha doesn't give that impression. (He used a spell to make himself look like James Brolin)

-The kids will not be mentioned for quite a few chapters. Just assume that they are at magic school.

 


	2. Where Are We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story starts in the episode 'Cuffed' of Castle, where Castle and Beckett are on top of the freezer to avoid the tiger.

**Kate's POV**

"Kate, in case we don't make it out, there's something I want you to know..." Castle started.

"What Castle? Just spit it out!" I yelled wanting to know before our time was almost up.

"I love you Kate,"

"Wait, what?"

"I love you,"

I didn't know what to say, I loved him back, but I couldn't find the words to say it. So, I grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. We pulled away but never let go of each other, wanting this moment to last forever.

Then the tiger pounced, knocking over the freezer we were standing on.

We fell off, and looked around, thinking we missed a chance at an escape. When we couldn't find any, we looked at the tiger. It slowly started walking towards us.

We closed out eyes in fear, but nothing came. Then, I opened my eyes.

 

**Rick's POV**

I told her that I loved her, and she kissed me.

We were standing on the freezer, hanging onto our last moments together, moment actually.

Then, the tiger pounced, but nothing came.

Kate started to shake me like I was in a deep sleep. I opened my eyes and looked at her, she was staring at me with eyes screaming ‘Where are we?’.

I looked around the room for myself, and noticed we weren't in a room with the tiger anymore, but in what looked like an attic.

I walked around the room and went straight to the window; we were obviously in an attic.

I turned to Kate who still hadn't moved, she was too afraid.

I went up to her and hugged her, trying to assure her everything was going to be alright. We stood there like that for a while.

After what seemed like forever, we got tired. I looked at Kate, and she nodded, indicating she was okay.

I went to the door and started opening it.

Then we heard a yell. It was obviously a woman's.

Suddenly some chick came flying towards us. I ducked, but Kate didn't.

She never got hit, instead she got wrapped in blue and white light, before disappearing. The chick went right through the empty spot and then Kate came back.

The other girl went smashing into a dresser. She got up, looked at us and screamed, "Leo!!"

Kate turned and looked at me, quietly asking me if this girl was crazy.

I shrugged, and turned back to the girl. When I got a good look at her face, I softly gasped.

At that moment, I knew where we were. We were in the Halliwell manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, but the chapters do get longer, just bear with me.


	3. Some Explaining Is In Order

**Kate's POV**

That girl had one hell of a scream.

When I reappeared, I looked at Castle for an explanation, but he didn't have one.

The woman yelled again; "LEO!!"

Then some guy popped up, just like I did.

"What is it Phoebe?" he asked.

She gestured toward us.

"Oh my god! Pamela?!?" he proceeded to say, looking shocked.

"Who?' Phoebe and I questioned at the same time.

"Phoebe, go get your sisters, we need to talk to your mom. And bring them with you," he said, nodding his head towards me and Rick.

Phoebe started walking towards the door, but stopped.

She turned to us and said; "I promise we'll explain everything as soon as we're all here, but we have to get going,"

We both nodded and followed her.

As we walked down the stairs, she looked to the ceiling and spoke; "Coop, I need you to grab Henry and meet Leo in the attic. We'll be back soon,"

We got in her car, I sat in back with Castle.

We drove to P3, a club.

Phoebe then told us that one of her sister's owned it.

We got inside and went straight to the bar. Phoebe looked at a girl and said; "Piper we need to get Paige and Prue and then go home. Leo needs us so we can talk to mom,"

"K, I'll grab my stuff, they're at their usual spot,"

"Thanks, we'll meet you at the manor,"

Phoebe led us to a corner in the club, where two girls were talking.

She interrupted them and said; "Hey guys, we need to head home. Leo needs us so we can talk to mom,"

"Okay Pheebs, we'll get our stuff and see you at home," said the oldest looking one, Prue, I think.

Phoebe led us back to the car.

"Shit, I forgot about Andy. Andy, we need you to meet us at the manor, in the attic," she whispered.

We were soon back at their house, everyone was waiting for us.

We started going back upstairs.

We got to the attic and three men were there, I believe they were Coop, Henry and Andy. One of them looked oddly familiar.

The girls set up a circle of candle and chanted something. Then a woman came out of the blue.

She looked around a bit and said; "Oh my, why'd you guys summon me this time?"

Leo stepped up and answered, "Because she found us," I realized he was pointing at me.

"Yeah, and she orbed up here with her boyfriend," continued Phoebe.

The woman looked at me and exclaimed; "Pamela?"

"Why do you and this Leo dude keep calling me Pamela? My name's Kate," I said with a little more anger than anticipated.

"Because it's your name, well, your birth name at least. You see, this woman, Patty, is your birth mother. She's a witch, wh-" started Leo.

"AHA! See I told you this stuff was real Kate!" Rick practically screamed.

"Would you just shut up for a minute Rick. Sorry 'bout him. Please, continue,"

"When you were born, you and your twin were half witch, half whitelighter. A whiteighter is basically an angel. But a witch and whitelighter sleeping together was forbidden then, so your parents gave you and your sister up, so you'd have a better life," Leo continued.

"Wait, did you say twin? There's a sixth one of us?" Piper interrupted.

"No, actually. You've already met Pam- sorry, Kate's twin. She's right next to you," Patty said.

"Me?" said Paige.

"Yes, we didn't want you and Kate to find each other, so we put a permanent glamouring spell on her,"

"You gave us up," I said, suddenly taking in everything that I was just told.

"We didn't want to sweetie, but we had to, so you'd have a better life," Patty whispered, probably hoping I wouldn't freak out.

"I always wanted to come find you to see how you were doing, but I died long before I could,"


	4. Rick Has A Secret

**Rick's POV**

Kate had the weirdest look on her face, it was mixture of curiosity, love and sadness.

Then she spoke up, so quiet, we almost didn't hear her; "Did my other parents know?"

"Yes, they were close family friends. It was your mom that we knew, so when she died the family lost contact with you and your dad. You can see her if you'd like. You can see your mom,"

"Actually, that'd be really cool,"

"Sure, just give me a second,"

Patty disappeared and later reappeared with a woman.

"Oh my god, mom," Kate whispered to herself.

Johanna stepped out of the circle of candle's and somehow gained a body.

"Katie," she said while wrapping Kate in a big hug.

Kate started crying, she probably didn't want to, but she did anyway.

After a few minutes, Johanna let go of Kate, looked at me and said; "You must be Rick,"

How did yo-" I started.

"First of all, I think I would recognize the Richard Castle, even if he's quite a few years older. And second, I keep an eye on you to make sure you don't hurt Katie.

"Wait, did you say Richard Castle?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes, why?"

Phoebe slowly walked to the Book of Shadows, and I instantly knew why.

"This is why,"

Oh my god's, came out of everyone's mouths as they backed away. The only people who didn't back away were Kate, Johanna and Patty.

"Why are you in the Book, only demons are in here," asked Paige, panicking.

"First of all, you should really read the description, And don't judge people by the Book of Shadows, thanks," I said, a little annoyed.

"And? Once a demon, always a demon," stated Phoebe.

'Says the witch who fell in love with a demon and an ex-demon, I stay alive and have a human soul as long as I don't hurt innocents with my powers. Even if I found a way around using my powers to hurt innocents, I shadow an NYPD detective, so I wouldn't get away with it," I said, really annoyed that they were judging me by the Book.

"He's right," said Patty.

"I was the one who made him human, he knew who Kate was and had fallen in love with her. He didn't want to risk hurting her,"

"Thank you Patty,"

Kate looked at me, afraid, a little, but soon relaxed.

"Why didn't you tell us about Kate when we found Paige?" Prue asked, speaking up.

"Because after Johanna's death, Kate was never really okay again. I didn't want you guys to go out looking for and tell her she's a witch when she hadn't gotten over her mother's murder,"

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," said Paige, trying to make a connection with her long lost twin.


	5. Kate Has A Secret For Jim

**Kate's POV**

 I turned around and looked at my mom, the one who took care of me.

"I have to tell dad, he'll want to see you. How far are we from the NYPD 12th Precinct?"

"Wait, NYPD? You're from New York?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, why? Where are we?" I replied, wondering why she thought that was weird.

"Honey, we're in San Francisco," Phoebe said, looking just as shocked as Piper, and her other two sisters.

"Wait, we're in San Francisco? Oh god,"

"Sweetie you can go back to New York. But for now, just get your dad. Then we'll teach you how to use your powers," Patty said.

"Uh, okay... How do I do that?"

"Just focus everything on him, then when you get to him, hold his hand and think about one us. Then you'll be back'"

"Okay,"

I closed my eyes and focused hard, then felt myself being transported,

I landed in my dad's apartment with a thud.

He came rushing in, looking for the source of the sound.

When he saw me on the ground, he helped me up and asked; "You know, don't you? You know about who you really are?"

“Yeah I do, but I have to bring you somewhere, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Just hold on tight and don't let go,"

I grabbed hold of his hand and thought about Rick and nothing else.

Again, I felt myself being transported.

We landed, without falling, back in the attic, where my sisters were waiting.

Dad let go of my hand and looked around.

Then he saw mom.

"Johanna? Is that you? Is it really you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me Jim. It's me," mom answered.

"Oh my god," he whispered pulling her in for a hug he had craved for 15 years.

Rick nudged me with his arm and gestured towards my parents, indicating he wanted me to join the hug.

I did. I walked up to them and wrapped my arms around them.

I heard th- my sisters sigh at the cuteness of our family reunion and smiled to myself.

Once we broke apart, I asked dad if he wanted me to bring him back.

Before we left I asked my sisters if they had an extra room, they did.

I asked if they minded if I moved in, they were more than thrilled.

I told them I'd be back the next day with my stuff.

I took my dad home with Rick who followed, using his own powers.

They helped me pack for a while. Dad had to eventually leave, but Rick stayed with me until we were done.

"I should go home, I'll see you tomorrow," Rick said, kissing me on the cheek.

I grabbed his arm as he was walking out the door.

"Can't you stay the night?" I asked, praying he would stay with me.

"Sure, let me just call Mother and Alexis, and let them know what's going on,"

"Wait, they know?"

"Yeah. Kate, I can shoot fire out of my hands and go anyplace I want just by thinking about it, of course they know,"

"Oh, okay,"

"I'll be back in a minute," he said kissing my forehead.

After five minutes of talking to Martha and Alexis, Rick came back and laid in bed with me.

"Goodnight Kate," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Goodnight," I said.


	6. Welcome To San Francisco

**Rick's POV**

I woke up the next morning, to Kate hugging me tightly like a giant teddy bear.

I slowly and carefully got out of her grip and went to get dressed but realized I had no clothes.

I quickly put on my clothes from the day before and shimmered home to get some new ones.

When I got back, Kate was no longer in bed, but I could smell eggs and bacon.

I walked into the kitchen; "Good morning beautiful," I said wrapping Kate into a hug.

She turned in my grip and kissed me.

"Morning,"

"Smells great, I didn't know you could cook,"

"Well apparently there are a new amount of things you don't know about me,"

"Hmmm," I said grabbing a piece of bacon.

She playfully hit my chest, "Don't touch the bacon,"

I raised my hands in defeat.

Breakfast was soon ready.

We ate, got dressed and headed to the Halliwell Manor.

When we got there, only Prue was awake.

She greeted us and asked us if we wanted any breakfast.

We told we had already eaten.

The girls chatted, catching up on all the years they had spent apart.

I just sat there, thinking, when I realized, I should start bringing some of Kate's stuff over.

"Hey, I'm gonna start bringing some of Kate's stuff over. What room?" I asked Prue as I started getting up.

"I'll help, just follow my orbs, Kate you wanna try orbing some boxes over?"

"Sure,"

We got there and each grabbed a box or two, coming back and forth between New York and San Francisco.

By the time we were done, everyone was up and ready.

The girls asked us how long we were gonna stay.

Since we had invited Ryan, Espo, Lanie, Jenny, Gates, Jim, Mother & Alexis over to let them know we were moving to San Francisco, we said until about six.

Then, the girls had a marvelous idea. They suggested we orb everyone to the Manor, so they could meet the rest of Kate's family.

We decided who was gonna take who. Everyone was ready.

Throughout the day, Prue and Paige helped Kate with her powers, Piper helped her with potions and Phoebe helped her with spells, and Leo explained everything about magical beings to her.

By the end of the day, she had her telekinetic orbing down. She was also able to orb, not always ending up where she wanted, but without falling.

While she was practicing, Coop and Andy were helping me have more control over my powers. They showed me how to throw my fire so it would almost never miss, helped me speed up my shimmering and how to conjure since I had never really learnt to control that one.

I was able to hit every target with my fire, and conjure small, easy to imagine objects.

But poor Henry was stuck babysitting all the kids since he was the only one who didn't have powers to help us with.

At five thirty, me, Kate, Prue, Paige, Leo, Coop and Andy went back to my loft to pick everyone up.

By six o'clock, everyone had arrived. We explained to everyone what was gonna happen.

Most of them seemed a little scared, but all went to their assigned transporter.

When we got back to the Manor, the rest of the family had set up the food.

Everyone took a seat and began chatting with one another.

I interrupted the chit chat by lightly hitting my glass with a spoon, I proposed a toast, to Kate finding her birth family and them being so welcoming. We all clinked glasses and enjoyed dinner.

We later brought everyone home and had a movie night. Phoebe went crazy and suggested Kill It Before It Dies, and everyone agreed, too tired to argue.

Me and Kate had never seen the movie, so we watched it, but everyone else fell asleep.

When the movie was done. I shimmered everyone to their beds, and went to join Kate in ours.

She was already asleep though, so I crawled into the bed, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. I kissed her head and whispered, "Goodnight Kate,"

 


	7. Bring On The Demons

**Kate's POV**

I woke up to Rick staring at me lovingly.

"You know that's kinda creeppy, right?" I said, looking up at him.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked, lightly placing his lips on mine.

"Mhmm, absolutely true,"

"Is this creepy too?"

He started placing kisses down my neck. When he kissed a certain area, I giggled. It tickled.

 He noticed my giggle, and went back to that spot, and kept kissing it. I kept on giggling and giggling.

Then we heard shuffling in the hall. I swatted Rick, indicating him to stop so we wouldn't wake anyone up. But he kept kissing that spot, and I kept giggling.

Suddenly the shuffling stopped but we heard movements in the other rooms.

"Would you two keep it down!" all four of my sisters yelled at once.

"Sorry," I yelled back.

I got up, and headed toward the door, I turned back to Rick, who was looking at me smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just so beautiful," he replied.

He continued looking at me, smiling that boyish smile he had.

"You coming?" I asked, indicating we should go down and eat.

"Sure,"

"You know, we should make breakfast for everyone. It'd be fun,"

"Why not,"

"Good,"

We reached the kitchen and got out all the ingredients for everything.

Rick focused on anything that needed to be cooked, like pancakes, eggs, bacon & french toast.

I focused on anything that didn't need to be cooked, like making a fruit salad, putting milk, orange juice and coffee on the table.

When we were done, everyone started coming down. They all gasped at the variety of foods on the table.

They all thanked us. And we began eating, and chatted.

Suddenly a bunch of demons blinked into the house. We instantly fought them. Piper blowing them up, Phoebe using her martial art skills, Prue, Paige and I telekineticly orbing their daggers at them. Rick was facing a demon when another blinked behind him.

"Rick!" I yelled.

Rick was too slow the demon stabbed him in the stomach.

Piper turned around and blew up the demon, it was the last one. I rushed over to Rick, he was laying on the floor, bleeding.

"Rick, stay with me," I whispered, not wanting him to leave me.

"Can't you guys heal him?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"No, the Elders put a spell on him, none of us can heal him," Leo answered.

I let out a chocked sob as everyone cleared the room, leaving me with Rick.

He was rubbing random patterns on the back of my hand, when one of my tears hit his shirt and started glowing a golden colour. The tear became bigger and bigger as his wound became smaller and smaller. Within a minute, he sitting up, looking perfectly normal. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me.

"Leo, how is that possible? Didn't you say the Elders put a spell on him?" I heard Piper ask.

Leo just shrugged.

"It worked because it's true love. What they have is true love, and that can fix almost anything," Phoebe said, looking quite certain her answer was correct.

Suddenly another demon shimmered in. He looked around and smiled when he noticed my sisters.

"Miss me dears?" he said.

He waved his hand and made Leo, Andy, Henry, Coop and Prue disappear.

The demon looked at Rick and said; "You, I'm gonna have some fun with you,"

He raised his hands and blocked every entrance/exit of the house. Then, he disappeared.

"Oh no, oh no, we are so screwed," Phoebe said.

"Is he bad?" I asked noticing my sisters were panicking more than they were with the other demons.

"Kate, he's the Demon of Fear. He reads people's fears and brings them to life," Rick answered, looking extremely worried.

"How do you know that?" asked Piper.

" One, I’m a demon and he’s a demon. We have something in common. And two, because he's my father,"


	8. Barbas Is What?

**Rick's POV**

"Wait, what?" all of Kate's sister asked.

"He's my dad," I answered.

"He's your dad? How can you be the son of the second worst demon we've ever faced and want a taste at life, want a human soul?" questioned Paige.

"Because on my mother's side of the family, we are good, and only good. There are fairies, leprechauns, nymphs and many other good beings, which was powerful, but not powerful compared to Barbas' demonic part of me. My mother told me to suppress the evil, and I did. However, it was still in my nature to kill, so I took that urge out on demons instead of innocents. The Source was displeased with me killing demons rather that innocents. He sent many bounty hunters my way, trying to eliminate me. I put a glamour on myself and went to New York. After a few months I removed the glamour and proceeded a normal life, well, as normal as possible. Then I met Kate and recognized her as one of you. I instantly fell in love with her, and summoned Patty and begged her to help me, to get a human soul and have all the bounty hunters leave me alone. She said she couldn't do it alone, but I just wanted to be with Kate. Patty agreed to help me by summoning the Halliwell line, as long as I kept my powers to protect Kate, and if I hurt any innocents, I would be killed. It was a small price to pay to find true love,"

I looked at Kate and smiled.

"It was the best decision of my life,"

Then Piper started shrieking in fear, we all wondered why.

"Piper what's wrong sweetie?" Phoebe asked.

"There are killer spiders all over you guys, that's what's wrong," she replied.

Then Paige started walking towards her room, then she started freaking out; "Guys! Someone help!!"

"Piper, Paige, it's time to get over your fears right now!" Phoebe yelled.

Prue was just staring at something, probably trying to not freak out.

Then Phoebe turned around and glared at me, "You. I thought we vanquished you," she said, stepping closer to me.

She took a swing at me, thankfully, I was fast enough to move out of the way.

Phoebe then snapped out of her trance. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she said, gasping.

"It's okay, that's what Barbas does, right? He plays with people's fears," I replied.

I needed to get the sisters to face their fears, "Okay, everybody it's time to get over your fears, right now!" Kate yelled, before I had the chance to do anything.

"Easy for you to say, you’re not facing killer spiders!" Piper yelled back.

"Neither are you," Kate responded.

Then Piper stomped her foot on the ground and came to stand next to us.

"Thanks for that," she said.

"No problem,"

When Paige wouldn't stop panicking, I walked over to the doorway of her room and put a hand on her shoulder. She almost instantly stopped freaking out.

"Thanks Rick, that was a good idea. How'd you know to do that?" Paige asked once she had caught her breath.

"Barbas had attacked me at a party, and one of friends was claustrophic," I answered.

"Oh, makes sense,"

Then suddenly all three girls started glaring at me. Slowly stepping forward.

"Kate, move away, okay? Just walk that way," I said,  knowing what fear my father was playing on.

Kate obliged and moved farther away from me.

"Hey, didn't we vanquish you?" Paige wondered aloud.

"Yeah, well apparently telling someone you don't love them anymore, won't keep them dead," Phoebe responded, "You wanna do the honours Piper?"

"Why I'd love to Phoebe," Piper said, slowly raising her hands.

Suddenly she flicked them at me and I felt the agonizing pain of my stomach getting hit by her explosion.

"Rick!!!" Kate screamed, flying towards me. "What have you done?!?" she yelled at her sisters.

That snapped them out of it.

"Oh my god," Piper whispered, realizing what happened, "I'm so sor-"

"You know what? Save it. I'm leaving."

Since everyone had overcome their fears, Kate was able to orb away with me.

We arrived at her apartment in New York.

"Kate, you can heal me," I said wheezing.

"Didn't you hear? The Elders put a spell on you," she said tears rushing down her face.

"They did, but only until you realized, true love was real, and that it could fix almost anything. They told me that when Patty gave me a human soul," I barely whispered.

She wiped her eyes, "Okay, what do I do?"

"Put your hands over the wound, and think about how much you love me and can't stand the thought of losing me,"

She did as I told her. I was relieved when her hands started glowing.

The wound started closing. Soon enough I was sitting, and pulling Kate in for a kiss.

"You know, we should head back, check on your sisters," I said, breaking the thick silence in the room.

"Why? They're the ones that did this to you," she returned, clearly angry.

"Kate, Barbas had put Phoebe's ex-husband's look on me. They thought I was him, they didn't know,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, that what he did in 2002, when he attacked them last,"

"Okay, let's go,"

We orbed in, I still wasn't in suitable shape to shimmer.

We arrived in the kitchen, the sisters were waiting for us.

"Kate, we're really sorry, I swear, we didn-" Paige started.

"It's fine, Rick explained what happened last time he attacked you. Now, how do we vanquish him?" Kate asked, wanting to get rid of that sick bastard.

"I don't think we can," said Piper.

"The last two time we fought him," Prue said.

"We had the Power of Three," finshed Phoebe.

"But now, we have the Power of Five," Paige stated.

"I have an idea, Piper whip up the five strongest potions you have, each one representing one of the five elements. (green for Earth, blue fo Water, red for Fire, clear for Air and purple for Aether) Prue work on a summoning spell. Phoebe, work on a vanquishing spell, one that has seven verses, first and last for all five of you and the ones in the middle for each of you. Each one of those parts should be based one of the five elements. Paige, you help Piper. and Kate, you help Prue," I interjected.

"Okay, everyone get to work," Piper said.

Her and Kate started getting ingredients out of the cupboards, Prue and Paige headed to the attic, and Phoebe went to sit on a couch.

Once everyone was done, the girls each had to pick an element.

"I'll take Aether," Prue announced.

"I'll take Water," said Phoebe.

"I pick Fire," exclaimed Kate.

"I'll take Air," voiced Paige.

"And I'll take Earth," Piper expressed.

Once they each had their potion and copy of the vanquishing spell, the girls tipped over a table and squatted behind it.

"Magic forces black and white,

Reaching out through space and light,

Be he far or be he near,

Bring us the Demon of Fear here," the girls chanted.

In a swirl of bright white lights, Barbas entered the living room.

I quickly said a spell that stopped him from moving and using his powers.

The girls started saying the vanquishing spell.

"By the forces of Heaven and Hell, lock in place this weasel's fate," they all said.

"I am Aether, I am one who has seen both sides, I use this power to erase you,"

"I am Water, I am one to see the world, I use this power to erase you,"

"I am Fire, I am one too strong to fight, I use this power to erase you,"

 "I am Air, I am one to accept my wings, I use this power to erase you,"

"I am Earth, I am one to control all, I use this power to erase you,"

"By the forces of Heaven and Hell, lock in place this weasel's fate,"

The girls then all threw their potions, in the same order.

Barbas' skin started bubbling as he yelled in agony. Then he exploded sending everyone flying.

I woke up and looked around, the girls were still unconscious. I walked up to all of them, they didn't have pulses.

"Shit!" I yelled and tears were falling down my face.

'Oh come on! Think! I have to think up a spell... Maybe if I re-word the 'To CallA Witch's Powers' spell, it would work,' I thought to myself.

"Life of the witches rise,

Course unseen across the skies,

Come to them who need you near,

Come to them and settle here,"

I looked around and nothing happened. I sighed letting the tears rush down my face.

Shortly after, I heard something moving. I wiped my eyes and looked up. The sisters were getting up, perfectly fine. Not only had my spell worked, but it had also healed them.

I rushed over to Kate and hugged her really tight.

"Can't... Breath..." she whispered.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"What happened?" Paige asked, rubbing her neck.

"You died. The explosion from the vanquish from knocked us all back. Since you guys were closer, the impact was stronger, killing you," I said, still wiping my eyes.

"Then how are we alive?" Piper questioned, "Did Leo heal us?"

"No, the guys aren't back yet. I re-worded the 'To Call A Witch's Powers' spell so that it would call you lives back," I said.

Just then Andy, Coop, Leo and Henry orbed and beamed into the room, all then covered in blood, dirt, cuts and bruises.

"Holy crap! What happened to you guys?" asked Phoebe, obviously worried.

"Well, when Barbas sent us away, he sent us to an abandoned part of the Underworld, then when he finished with you guys and came down and started fighting us, but no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't beat him. He was about to kill us when you summoned him. We were gonna follow but we fell unconcious before we could. We just woke up," said Coop.

"Yeah,, what happened? While I was unconcious, I had this terrible feeling of having myself ripped in half," Henry asked.

"What he said," the three other guys proclaimed.

"We died, but Rick here saved us," Piper answered.

"Yep. I just re-worded the 'To Call A Witch's Powers' spell, making it call their lives instead," I exclaimed, a little too happily. But it was my first spell.

"Oh, we never got to thank you. Thanks for saving our butts," said Paige.

"Yeah," agreed the other four.

"And sorry we judged you by the Book," said Phoebe guiltily.

"It's okay, I don't blame you, everyone has been judged. It’s even worse when you’re a demon," I said, a smile plastered on my face.


	9. Dreams, Dreams, Dreams

**Kate's POV**

By the time we had vanquished Barbas, it was dinner time.

We had decided to head to P3 to celebrate.

We laughed and danced all night. Halfway through our celebration, one of the workers announced that Maroon 5 would be performing.

We all rushed to the front of the crowd and sang and danced to Tickets, Lucky Strike and Doin’ Dirt.

Soon, everyone was growing tired. We headed home.

Everybody went to bed except me and Rick, we weren't quite tired yet.

We headed back out and went for a walk, we found a beach and sat on the shore. We enjoyed the view.

I guess Rick was more tired than I thought, because he soon fell asleep. I thought about waking him up, but pushed the thought away.

I stayed sitting, looking at the ocean for another hour or so, just calming down after the day we had.

I let out stifled yawn and chose to go home. I grabbed Rick and orbed us home.

I settled him in the bed. I got changed into pj's and slid into bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

_Kate's Dream_

_I was walking around in a building looking for people._

_"Castle?!?" I yelled._

_I tried someone else._

_"Ryan?!?"_

_Again no answer._

_"Espo?!?"_

_Absolutely nothing._

_"Lanie?!? Jenny?!? Dad?!?"_

_I was starting to panic._

_"Alexis?!? Martha?!? Captain Gates?!?"_

_Where was everyone. I was really scared._

_I walked outside the building._

_When I walked through the front doors, a familiar voice sent chills down my spine._

_"Looking for your friends detective?"_

_I didn't answer._

_"Well, they're in there, just look higher," he said, looking towards the top floor._

_I ran through the doors again, sprinting to the top floor._

_When I got to the top of the stairs, there was a door. I slowly walked closer to it._

_I noticed there was a note attached. I picked it up and began reading._

_'Dear Detective Beckett,_

_I know you're probably wondering where your friends are, well they're right through this door. But before you go in, I must warn you, I hope you weren't too attached to them._

_Lots of love,_

_Jerry Tyson, 3XK'_

_I kicked down the door, and ran in._

_What I saw made me wanted to hurl._

_Everyone I loved was hanging from the ceiling, dead._

_And not only my friends and family from New York, the rest of my family from San Francisco was there. Everyone was there. The crazy ass bastard even murdered my sisters' kids._

_I couldn't take it. My knees buckled, my throat tightened, and my head throbbed._

_I fell to the ground, in chocked sobs, panicking. There was no one left to help me, no one._

_I sat there bawling my eyes out. Then, I replayed Tyson's words in my head 'I hope you weren't too attached to them,'_

_That sick son of a bitch murdered my friends and family._

_My brain automatically went into detective mode. I walked around the room, looking for any sort of clues. I realized as I passed each body, that they had a letter on their hands._

_I calculated the number of bodies times two._

_That made twenty-eight people, so fifty-six letters._

_I found a paper and a pen in my pocket and started writing down the letters;_

_1 C,_

_1 D,_

_8 E's,_

_2 H's,_

_6 I's,_

_1 K,_

_3 L's,_

_1 M,_

_2 N's,_

_5 O's,_

_3 R's,_

_2 S',_

_6 T's,_

_3 U's_

_1 V,_

_2 W's,_

_1 X,_

_3 Y's,_

_1 apostrophe,_

_1 comma,_

_2 periods,_

_1 signature._

_I thought and thought for what felt like hours, it probably was, until I had an idea. What if he had put the letters on each person in alphabetical order, left hand to right?_

_So starting with Alexis, her left hand to her right hand, then to Andy, his left hand to his right hand, then to Coop, his left hand to his right hand, and so on._

_I went around the room, it was what I thought. I travelled across the room, going from Alexis to Jenny. From Jenny to Melinda. From Melinda to PJ. And from PJ to Wyatt._

_Once I was done, I took a deep breath and read the note,_

_'You're next detective, whether you like it or not. I will miss you. Jerry Tyson'_

_I started to run for the door, but it was too late._

_I turned around, in the middle of the room. Suddenly all the bodies disappeared and were replaced by a bunch of Jerry Tyson's._

_They started circling me, I tried to move but I couldn't. I was soon trapped in a circle._

_They all reached into their pockets and pulled out a gun._

_They aimed and fired._

I woke up, screaming.

Rick instantly sat up, trying to comfort me.

Then everyone burst into our room.

They all tried calming me, but what I had seen was too much, I just couldn't.

I started crying, the shock from my family being killed, finally sinking in.

Everybody sat around me, telling me it was going to be okay.

I eventually calmed down, breathing slowly and wiping my eyes.

Rick was the first to speak up, "Kate, what happened?"

"Tyson, he-he... he killed all of you. He killed everyone I cared about and then kept me for last," I whispered back, my voice harsh from the crying.

"Wait, Jerry Tyson? Kate, you don’t think-"

"I don't know Rick, I don't know,"

I looked around and saw confused faces.

"Who's Jerry Tyson?" asked Henry.

I couldn’t answer, so Rick did.

"Jerry Tyson is a serial killer. Before Kate became a detective, he had killed three blond women in a week by strangling them. He came back last year and almost killed me. Kate ad her partners arrived just as he was about to shoot me. He escaped and hasn't come back since,"

"Kate, you want some water?" asked Prue, clearly worried about me.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," I answered.

"Not at all,"

"Thanks,"

"You know, you should stay in bed, relax for the day,"

"Well, if you guys don't need me, I guess that sounds good,"

"We won't need you, just rest,"

Prue then left to get me some water.

Everyone cleared out of my room except Rick who wanted to stay with me.

Once Prue came back with the water, Rick asked me if I wanted to watch movies.

I wasn't in the mood to really move, so I agreed.

He stood up and said he'd be right back and shimmered out.

He came back about five minutes later, holding a giant box.

He placed it on the bad, opened it, and took out a handful of movies.

He asked which one I wanted to watched. I really wasn't sure which one. He had taken out Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone, Bambii, E.T., X-Men: The Last Stand and Princess Bride.

I loved all of those movies, but I liked Bambii better, so I chose that.

He got up and stuck it in the DVD player under the TV, and pressed play.

When the movie was done, Rick had fallen asleep, so I cuddled up next to him and also went to sleep.

 

_The guns fired, but no pain, and no impact came._

_I blinked, and he was gone, just me and the bodies were left. I looked at their hands again, the letters had changed._

_I took out the paper and pen and started scribbling them down again;_

_4 A's,_

_1 E,_

_1 F,_

_4 G's,_

_4 H's,_

_4 I's,_

_1 K,_

_4 L's,_

_5 N's,_

_6 O's,_

_2 R's_

_1 S,_

_4 T's,_

_5 U's,_

_1 V,_

_3 W's,_

_3 Y's,_

_1 question mark,_

_1 exclamation point,_

_1 signature._

_This time, he didn't do names in alphabetical, from left hand to right hand._

_I thought what other way there was, and I got it, backwards alphabetical, right hand to left hand._

_I did just that, starting with Wyatt, his right hand to his left hand._

_I went from Wyatt to PJ. From PJ to Melinda. From Melinda to Jenny. And from Jenny to Alexis._

_I re-read his note, my brain imagining every worst case scenario._

_'You really thought I was gonna kill you without having fun? Wrong! Jerry Tyson'_

 


	10. He's Coming, Straight From The Pits Of Hell

**Rick's POV**

I woke up to Kate saying something in her sleep.

"He's coming, straight from the pits of hell. And he's not alone, he has magical back-up,"

She stayed quiet for a few minutes after that.

Suddenly, Kate sat up in her sleep, screamed at the top of her lungs and whispered, "He's here,"

She started screaming again right after, shaking uncontrollably.

I got up to get her sisters.

When I got outside the door they were already there, just about to run in.

"What happened?" Coop asked.

"I don't know, we were watching a movie, I fell asleep and I woke up to her sayin; ‘He's coming, straight from the pits of hell. And he's not alone, he's has magical back-up,’  Then she was quiet for a few minutes until she scremed and said he was here. Then she screamed again and started shaking," I answered, pointing towards Kate.

"Maybe a demon is screwing with her mind,"

"Or maybe it's Tyson,"

"How do you figure?"

"Well, before we watched the movie, she said that Tyson wanted to hurt us and her. Maybe that's the 'he' she's talking about. Then she said 'magical back-up'. When she explained her dream, she said that she was circled by a bunch of Jerry Tysons, maybe a demon multiplied him. Maybe he asked a demon for help,"

"It's very possible," said Leo, stepping in.

"I have to make sure she's okay, but I can't wake her up," I said.

"We can send you in by tweeking a couple spells, but whatever happens to you in her dream could happen to you out here, so be careful," Prue told me.

"Okay, we'll go work on a spell," said Phoebe, indicating her and Prue.

I went to lay on the bed and awaited the spell.

After about ten minutes, the girls came back and said the spell.

"As light ends shadow,

And truth ends fear,

Open locked dreams

For Rick to see.      

Life to life,

And mind to mind,          

Rick will journey,

To one whose dreams

He wishes he saw,"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     My body fell onto the bed with a thud, and I fell into a deep sleep.

_I stood up in an abandoned building, watching Kate look at the bodies of everyone she cared about, including mine._

_That sick bastard even murdered Kate's nieces and nephews._

_I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder._

_She jumped and turned around ready to punch, but when she saw me, she wrapped me in a big hug._

_'You came to rescue me,' she whispered._

_'What do you mean?' I asked._

_'I can't wake up, I'm stuck in here repeating everything, even if I know what's going to happen,'_

_'Is that why you screamed and said that he was coming with magical back-up?'_

_'Yeah, I managed to get control of my body, long enough to get a message to you,'_

_'Good, 'cause it worked,'_

_She stood there, looking at me smiling._

_I squinted, looking at something moving in the shadows behind Kate._

_Suddenly, the hanging bodies disappeared._

_And a bunch of Jerry Tysons came from all areas of the room and started circling us._

_They each showed a wickedly evil smile and pulled out their guns._

_Kate, looked terrified._

_They aimed and fired,_

_No impact came, none at all. Nothing._

_I opened my eyes, and found Kate breathing heavily next to me._

_'Sorry, I should've warned you about that. You'd think I'd remember when it keeps happening,' she said, rubbing the back of her neck._

_'It's okay, you were scared,' I replied._

_Then Jerry Tyson came out of a shadowy corner and came towards me._

_'Does this happen?' I asked._

_'No, you're dead in my dream, remember?' she said back._

_'Shit,' I whispered to myself._

_Tyson shot his hand out sideways and a fireball formed in his hand._

_'Holy fuck, I didn’t know he could do that!' I yelled, jumping out of my skin._

_'Kate, get behind me,' I said, not looking away from Tyson._

_She obliged._

_Tyson kept moving forward, a devilish smile plastered to his face._

_He shot the fireball at me._

_I shot it back at him with my telekinesis but he dodged it._

_I conjured some magical beings to help me, but he quickly said a spell and they all disappeared._

_I took a second to look at Kate._

_Tyson took this distraction as an advantage, and sent me flying across the room._

_He then shot a fireball at Kate._

_'NOOOOOOOO!' I yelled._

_She didn't duck._

_It hit square in the chest._

_She fell to the ground._

_I turned away, not being able to take the pain._

_The pain turned into rage, and I aimed that at Tyson._

_I turned around and looked at him, he just stood there, laughing._

_I let the anger out, throwing my hands out, planning to shoot fire at him, but instead, electricity came out._

_He looked my way and dodged._

_I just got angrier._

_I kept on shooting, not able to take it anymore._

_He wasn't even getting tired._

_He aimed a fireball at me but I deflected it._

_I screamed in agony as the pain of losing Kate finally sank in._

_My hands shot out from my sides and instead of hurling a fireball at Tyson, a new ball stood in its place. A fire ball mixed with electricity, it suddenly turned into a stream and flew towards him. He wasn't fast enough to dodge. It went right through his chest._

_He screeched in the agonizing pain of being vanquished._

_I ran over to Kate and put my fingers on her wrist._

_Nothing._

_I let the tears fall freely. I kept on crying and crying._

_Then, my hands started to glow._

_I knew exactly what that meant._

_I put my hands to Kate's wound and it slowly closed._

_After a few minutes, she stirred._

_She opened her eyes and shot up ready to attack._

_She looked around and finally noticed me._

_One look and she hugged me._

_'We need to get out of here before the dream restarts,' she said, breaking our silence._

_'Umm, okay. Just gimme a second to think of a spell,' I said wanting to get her out of this hell._

_After a few seconds of brainstorming, I finally came up with a spell._

_"This dream,_

_The one that must end,_

_We wish to exit,"_

 

I sat up, in my bed.

The Kate sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Her whole family was somewhere in the room, pacing or deep in thought.

I cleared my throat, getting their attention.

The girls all rushed over to Kate, hugging her.

"Oh my god, you're okay, we thought we were gonna lose you," Paige said, clearly the most worried.

"No, never," Kate replied.

We got up and headed downstairs to relax.

We had decided to watch some, movies. We had quite a few options, Star Wars, Wall-E, The Harry Potter series, The Fifth Element,  Frozen & The Hobbit.

We picked The Fifth element, a little Sci-Fi was needed, but we had all see Star Wars too many times.

Once we had finished the movie, we all headed upstairs to go to bed after a long day.

When we got to the stairs, there was a knock at the door.

Me and Kate went to answer.

A man stood there and all he said was;

"Hello detective,"

 


	11. The Triple Killer

**Kate's POV**

 When we opened the door, he stood there. Jerry Tyson stood there and greeted us.

"Hello detective," he said.

I slammed the door in his face and prepared to attack if necessary.

But what we both didn't expect was the door to fly open and Tyson to waltz in. He then conjured a fireball in his hand and shot it at me.

I ducked just before it hit me.

"Run! Go get your sisters, tell them they can vanquish him with the spell they used on Jeremy. They'll know what I'm talking about," Rick yelled, dodging and throwing fireballs.

"I see you’re not really who everyone believes you to be Mr. Castle," I heard Tyson say to Rick.

Just as I was about to run up the stairs, a brick wall blocked them. I looked at Tyson and he smirked.

He shot a dagger at me, narrowly missing my face.

He shot a fireball at Rick who deflected it with his telekinesis.

They continued to fight as I tried to get past the wall.

I tried orbing but just bounced off the surface.

‘How do they not hear anything?’ I thought to myself.

I was about to try orbing again when Rick yelled at me.

“Kate, DUCK!!”

I didn’t have time to duck but I did orb.

I reappeared behind Tyson, and then kicking him so he fell to the ground.

Rick quickly came over and had a fireball ready to shoot at him.

Rick waved his hand and lowered the wall.

“Go, and tell them five instead of three too,” he told me.

Just before I went upstairs, I saw Tyson shimmer away from Rick.

“GO!” he yelled.

I ran up the stairs and yelled, "Guys, we have a little problem!"

"What kind of problem?" asked Paige.

"Demon problem, Rick says you have to use the spell you used to vanquish Jeremy, but use five instead of three" I said running down the stairs.

"Okay, everyone at once repeat 'The Power Of Five will set us free'," Prue said.

When we got downstairs, Rick was still fighting Tyson.

He was about to stab Rick in the stomach when he moved out of the way and punched him in the face.

He also threw up a kick right the side of the head.

“Go before he has time to get up,” he said breathing heavily.

We repeated and repeated and repeated the spell.

Nothing happened.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Rick said as Tyson started getting up.

“Check the Book, I’ll hold him back. Look for his face, it should be there somewhere,” Rick said while conjuring a fireball.

He threw the ball at Tyson, who easily dodged it.

They kept fighting.

Eventually, they started hand to hand combat.

Rick blocked all of Tyson’s punches and kicks.

He then punched him square in the face, breaking his nose.

Rick conjured a dagger and threw at Tyson.

It hit him in the chest but went right through.

The hole that had been created healed.

“Crap!” Rick yelled in frustration.

We had found the spell to vanquish Tyson when Rick shimmered upstairs.

“Did you find the spell?” he asked.

“Yeah, but it’s what you told us,” I replied.

“Okay, one of you write a spell, I’ll distract him. When you have the spell, call for me,”

“Okay,”

He shimmered out.

We could hear more fighting downstairs and then silence.

I knew what Rick had done.

He brought Tyson somewhere so he wouldn’t get to us right away.

After a few minutes of brainstorming, Phoebe came up with a spell.

“Okay, we’re ready. Rick!” she yelled.

Nothing happened.

She tried again.

“RICK!”

Again, nothing.

“Kate, why don’t you try?” she suggested.

“Umm, okay. Rick!” I yelled.

Once again, nothing happened.

I tried louder.

“RICK!!!”

This time he came with Tyson, gasping for breath.

“Hurry,” he said, his voice raspy.

Before we could do anything, Tyson sent my sisters flying into the wall.

“Nice to see you again detective, or should I say Pamela?” he said while conjuring an energy ball.

He threw but I didn’t have time to dodge or orb.

I awaited the pain of being killed, but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and noticed a blue circle surrounding me.

“What?” I whispered to myself.

In the distance, I could hear Rick whisper to himself.

“Well I’ll be damned,”

Tyson swore and threw another energy ball.

It hit the circle and bounced off.

He kept on throwing them, but it just weakened this force field. The glow was fading.

After several tries from Tyson, the shield fell.

He threw a fireball at me.

I had seen Paige say something she wanted and it appeared in her hand. She would use it during attacks to call fire and energy balls.

Since we were twins, I figured I should have the same power.

“Fireball!”

It appeared in my hand and I threw at Tyson.

He fell to the ground.

I looked back at my sisters, they were unconscious.

I turned to Rick.

He got up and made his way towards Tyson.

“Call me when they wake up,” he said before shimmering out with Tyson.

I tried waking them, but nothing happened.

 “Andy!”

“What’s up Kate?”  he asked.

I nodded towards my sisters.

“I was gonna call Leo, but he’s watching the kids,”

“It’s okay,”

He went to Prue first, and slowly healed all of them.

“Thanks Andy,” I said as he was orbing out.

“No problem,” he replied.

“You guys okay?” I asked turning to my sisters.

“Yeah, just a little sore,” Phoebe replied.

“Okay, you got the spell?”

“Yep. Where’s Rick?”

“He took Tyson so he wouldn’t hurt you,”

“Oh, okay,”

“Rick!”

He shimmered in with a bloody Tyson.

“Quick, he heals faster the more you hurt him,” Rick said, panting.

“Evil forces black and white,

Curse this darkness into forever’s light,

So he can do what serves him right,” we all said.

Tyson blew up into a million pieces.

But, as he blew up, we could hear the words "I'll be back!" linger in the air.


	12. The Halliwell Line

**Rick’s POV**

‘I’ll be back!’ lingered in the air after the girls vanquished Tyson.

But I could tell that only me and Kate heard because no one else seemed as tense.

“Thanks guys,” Kate said, smiling at her sisters.

“No problem,” Paige said.

“Now we’re heading off to bed, see you in the morning,” Piper said, yawning.

“Goodnight,” Kate and I said in unison.

“Goodnight,” said the other four, in turn.

They walked up to bed.

“Did you hear it too?” I asked turning to Kate.

“Yeah, but I don’t think my sisters did, they didn’t seem as tense as you and me,” she replied, looking extremely nervous.

“Let’s go look at the Book, and see if we can find anything else on him,” I suggested.

“Sounds good,”

We headed upstairs, and looked at Tyson’s page.

It only said that it needed the ‘The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free’ spell to vanquish him, obviously that was wrong.

We updated the spell, putting in Phoebe’s spell.

We wanted to know more about Tyson, so we summoned Patty and Penny.

“Mom, Grams, what do you guys know about a demon that goes by the alias ‘Jerry Tyson’?” Kate asked after they had exchanged greetings.

“Not much, just that he’s an upper level demon, who passes as a human serial killer who can easily be resurrected. Why?” Patty asked.

“Well, because he came by today. I was a detective on the last case we had with him, and he said he’d get his revenge. So he showed up earlier and we tried the spell that was in the Book, but it didn’t work. Phoebe had to write a new spell while Rick fought him off,” Kate replied, explaining it.

“Okay, well there’s only one way to get rid of him permanently, you have to call forth the Halliwell line of witches. Our family’s magic is the only one that can defeat him,” Penny said.

“We’ll come back tomorrow afternoon with the family line. Make sure to tell your sisters to be home and ready. Where’s the spell that Phoebe wrote, I’ll copy it down and we can use that,” Patty said.

“It’s over in the Book,” I said walking over to get a pen and paper to copy it for her.

I quickly wrote it down and handed it to Patty.

“Thanks Rick,” she said.

“We’ll see you tomorrow. Blessed be,” Penny said as she disappeared with Patty.

We said goodbye.

“We should head to bed,” I said, yawning.

“Yeah, it’s late,” Kate replied.

We got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Kate holding two cups of coffee.

“G’morning,” I said sleepily.

“Morning,” she said handing me my coffee.

“Thanks,”

“You’re welcome,”

We headed downstairs, ready to tell Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige about Tyson not really being dead.

They were all sitting around the table.

“Are you guys working today?” Kate asked as she took a seat.

“No, why?” asked Prue.

“Because Tyson isn’t dead and mom and Grams are coming this afternoon to help us get rid of him,” Kate quickly replied.

“Wait, he’s not dead?” Piper asked, sighing.

“No. When we ‘vanquished’ him, me and Kate heard his spirit whisper ‘I’ll be back’ so we went to double-check the Book. There was nothing so we summoned Patty and Penny to ask them. They said the only way to vanquish him is to get all Halliwell witches to say the spell that Phoebe wrote because your family’s magic is the only one strong enough to kill him. We even need your kids,” I said.

“Okay, but some of them aren’t old enough to even say a spell,” Prue said, clearly thinking that her triplets couldn’t say the spell.

“They don’t have to say it, only hold somebody’s hand who is,” I replied, ending her concern.

“Okay, I’ll go get the kids. Kate could you help?” asked Paige.

“Sure,” she replied.

They came a short while later with all the kids.

We took the whole day helping them memorize the spell.

By lunch time the kids knew the spell, so they went off to play.

The rest of us sat and talked until Patty and Penny came in.

“Are you ready?” Patty asked after she had given the girls a hug.

“Yep, let’s go,” Prue said.

They stayed in the conservatory since it was the biggest room.

Paige gathered up the kids and made them stand near the back with her and her sisters.

Then Penny quickly said a spell and summoned the Halliwell line.

Since I was demon, I was able to summon Tyson.

I quickly said a spell that all demons knew so they could summon him.

He appeared in the middle of the room looking confused about where he was.

He looked around, but couldn’t see anything.

We had cast an invisibility spell so that he wouldn’t try to attack.

Kate was the only one who didn’t use it, so she could confront him and make him think she was alone.

She came out from around a corner.

“Nice to see you again Tyson,” she said making him spin around.

“Oh, detective Beckett, long time no see. How’s the search for me going?” Tyson replied, trying to piss her off.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Actually, I would,”

“Pretty good, considering the fact that you’re a demon,”

“I see. Now, how do you plan to stop me?”

“Oh, very easily,”

The spell didn’t only cover our figures, but also our voices, so he couldn’t hear us.

“Evil forces black and white,

Curse this darkness into forever’s light,

So he can do what serves him right,” we all said.

Tyson looked terrified as his blood and skin started to boil.

His skin started changing colours, from red to blue, blue to purple, and purple to green.

He screamed in agony as the pain got worse and worse.

The bubbles got bigger and bigger until he exploded into oblivion.

 


	13. Don't Drink & Orb

**Kate’s POV**   
  


After Tyson was vanquished, my sisters decided to go to P3 for a drink.

I stayed home because I had to tell Gates that he wouldn’t be a problem anymore.

After I brought the kids back to Magic School, me and Rick orbed/shimmered to his loft.

Nobody was there, so we went straight to the precinct.

When we got there, we talked to Espo and Ryan for a bit.

We told them about Tyson.

They offered to buy us drinks, but we had to talk to Gates, so we said no.

As they were leaving, Espo said; “If you change your mind, we’ll be at The Old Haunt,”

They smiled at us and headed for the elevator.

We went to look for Gates, she was in her office.

I knocked on the door and she looked up.

“Yes, detective?” she said.

“Uh, sir, could we speak to you for a minute?” I asked.

“Please, come in,” she said while indicating the two chairs in front of her desk.

“It’s about Tyson, sir,” Rick said before sitting down.

Gates got up and closed her office door.

“What about Jerry Tyson, Mr. Castle?” she asked, clearly concerned.

“We don’t have to worry about him anymore, sir,” I said.

“How come?”

“Because, he was a demon. A very powerful demon who passed as a human serial killer in his free time. We had to stop him, and we did so he won’t be a problem anymore. We just wanted to let you know sir,”

“Okay, thank you for letting me know. Is that all?”

“Yes, thanks sir” I said as I started getting up.

“Goodnight detective and Mr. Castle,”

“Goodnight sir,”

As we walked out of the Precinct, Rick and I decided to join Espo and Ryan for a quick drink.

We arrived at the bar and sat next to them chatting and drinking.

We had drink after drink after drink.

When we decided to go home, Rick couldn’t shimmer because he was too tired, so we had to orb.

I held his hand and thought about the manor.

Since I was drunk, my orbing was a little off.

Instead of landing on the bed in our room, we landed in the middle of the dessert.

Maybe a little off is an understatement.

We got up and tried again, this time landing on Big Ben in London.

I sighed, and tried again.

This time we landed in the middle of the ocean.

I kept on trying and trying and trying, but we never landed in the manor.

We landed all over the world, in Russia, Australia, China, Brazil, Canada, and even in Argentina.

Eventually we did make it to the manor, not in our room, but in the middle of the hall.

We had landed poorly and stumbled, it did hurt.

It must’ve been a loud thud because Paige came out to see what was going on.

When she saw me and Rick trying to stand and not fall, she chuckled.

She helped us get to our room without falling and headed back to bed.

The next morning, my head was pounding.

I heard talking outside the bedroom door, but it sounded like screaming.

Every time I heard something, it felt like an explosion was going off in my head.

I looked over at Rick.

He looked exactly like I did, holding his head so it would stop hurting.

After a while, he looked at me and whispered;  “You wanna get something for the headache?”

“It might help, a little,” I replied.

“Let’s go,” he said, slowly getting up.

We made it to the kitchen, when Phoebe came running towards us.

“There you are, we were worried!” she practically yelled.

“Shhhhh…” I said while putting a finger to her lips.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

The others laughed at my hangover state and I stuck my tongue out at them.

“Where were you?” Prue asked, quite curious.

“We went to the precinct to tell my captain that she didn’t have to worry about Tyson and then out for a drink with some friends to celebrate. We probably drank too much,” Rick said, gripping the counter top so he wouldn’t fall over.

“Oh,” she responded.

“Do you guys have aspirin?” Rick asked holding his throbbing head.

“Yeah, gimme a sec,” Piper replied, searching through the cabinets.

She found the bottle and handed it to us.

“Thanks,” me and Rick said in unison.

I was about to say something when Leo orbed in.

“The Elders would like to talk to you,” he said, with a worried look.

“Me?” I asked, panicking.

“Yeah,”

“Alone?”

“Yeah,”

I turned to Rick.

“Just relax, and you’ll be fine,” he said before kissing my cheek.

I turned back to Leo.

“Okay, let’s go. I don’t know how to get there, so if you wouldn’t mind,” I said.

“Sure,” he replied while grabbing my arm.

I saw Rick smile to me before we disappeared.

When we arrived, everything was white, I mean literally.

And everyone was wearing a white robe.

Leo brought me to two giant doors.

They began to open.

“This is where I leave,” he said.

“Thanks Leo,” I said, a little nervous.

“No problem. And like Rick said, don’t worry,” he replied with a smile before disappearing in blue and white lights.

I walked through the doors and was greeted by two Elders, one that seemed very strict and one that seemed lenient.

“Now Kate, I bet you’re wondering why you’re here,” started the nice one.

“Yes, actually,” I replied, trying to stay calm.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” asked the strict one.

“No, not really,” I said trying to remember.

“Great, she doesn’t even know what she did!” he exclaimed.

The other Elder looked at him and asked him to leave.

He did.

“Sorry, he’s not the most lenient person,” the nicer Elder.

“It’s okay, I’ve met quite a few people like that,” I replied with a slight chuckle.

“So you really don’t remember what happened?”

“No, I remember going out with some friends for a drink, and I woke up with a hangover this morning,”

“Okay. Well, what happened is that the alcohol influenced your orbing, and you orbed around the world. But not in hidden areas, you orbed into the most populated areas of countries, and in Canada, you orbed into the middle of a hockey game. You’re lucky memory dust was enough to make everyone forget,”

“Oh my god. Oh my god! I broke the simplest of whitelighter rules,” I was panicking.

The Elder put a hand on my shoulder.

“It’s okay Kate, we all make mistakes. Nobody thought to tell you that alcohol also influenced orbing. We just thought you should know, but if this ever happens again, there will be consequences,” she said, trying to calm me.

“Thank you,” I replied, taking deep breathes.

“You can go now,”

“Thanks,”

I orbed back to the manor, and everyone was waiting for me.

“What happened?” Paige asked.

“Apparently, we orbed around the world last night while we were trying to get back. We orbed into the most populated areas and even into the middle of a hockey game. They told us that memory dust was enough and that they just wanted to let me know what happened,” I replied.

“Oh, too bad you don’t remember, it must have been pretty cool,” Phoebe said, then Prue slapped her arm.

“According to the Elder, we almost got knocked out by P.K. Subban,” I said, continuing.

“Who’s P.K. Subban?” everyone asked.

 “A defenseman for the Montreal Canadi- Nevermind,” I said, realizing they probably didn’t follow hockey.

“Okay,” Piper said, heading to the kitchen.

“Want something to eat?” she continued.

“No, I’m good. I’m just gonna go to bed, see you guys later,”

“Okay, if you want anything, let me know,”

“Okay, thanks,”

I saw Rick grab the aspirin and follow me.

We decided to watch a movie, I got to pick.

I picked Footloose because I had never seen the original.

We watched the movie and it was almost supper time.

We walked downstairs and could smell the wonderful aromas coming from Piper’s cooking.

“Whacha making sis?” I asked.

“Roast beef. Are you guys gonna eat?” she replied.

“Yep,” me and Rick said in unision.

 


	14. Didn't We Vanquish You?

**Rick’s POV**

 

We got a month free of demons.

A month.

I decided to mention that and Piper almost slapped me.

“Whenever someone says everything’s going great, something bad ALWAYS happens,” she said.

The next day we did our normal routine.

Everyone went back to work.

We didn’t have any new cases, so we did paper work.

I didn’t have anything to do, so I helped with it.

There wasn’t a ton of it, so it was quickly finished.

We decided to go bowling with boys to help make the day pass faster.

They had brought Jenny and Lanie too.

We played quite a few rounds, always me or Kate winning, except one game where Jenny was able to beat us.

We had a blast, dancing to the music, laughing, we even did karaoke.

By the time we had finished, it was supper time, so we decided to head home.

When we got to the house, everyone was there eating except Wyatt. He wasn’t even at the house.

Wyatt was smart kid for his age and it surprised me that he wasn’t there.

“Hey, where’s Wyatt?” I asked while walking into the kitchen.

“He’s in after school detention, he punched some kid in the face,” Piper sighed.

“Why?”

“He said the kid was making fun of Chris and that he couldn’t take it anymore, so he punched him. I think he even broke the kid’s nose,”

“Ow,”

“Yeah. Can you guys make sure he comes home? They’re keeping him until the dance, but he still has to come home to get changed. I have to go to P3, Phoebe has an interview, Prue has a photoshoot and Paige has an after-school class at Magic School,”

“Sure, no problem,”

“Thank you sooooo much guys,” she said as she went to tell the kids to get ready.

Ten minutes later everyone was out the door.

The dance was starting in about five minutes and the walk back from the school was about ten minutes, so me and Kate just talked.

We were in the  kitchen when Wyatt came in.

“Uncle Rick?”

“In the kitchen Wy,” I replied.

“Oh my god, Uncle Rick, I need your help,”

“What happened buddy?”

“Destiny, he took her,”

“Who took her?” I asked.

“A demon,” he replied.

“What demon Wyatt?”

“Umm, I don’t know. He came in like a tornado, grabbed Destiny , and disappeared,”

“Wait, did you say in a tornado?”

“Yeah, and he made me record a message for you. I couldn’t understand it though,”

He reached into his bag and pulled out a blood red crystal.

“He said you’d know how to activate it,” he said.

“It’s okay bud, why don’t you get a glass of water?”

“Okay,”

I said a chant that easily unlocked the crystal.

“Hello Richard, it’s been too long. We should talk. I heard some rumours that you got yourself a human soul when you met a girl. It’s a shame, you had so much potential. Well, I can’t wait to see you Richard, we have so much catching up to do. Oh, and would you tell Prue I say hello?” the message ended.

“Okay,Wy. I need you to go to the Book of Shadows and find a page for the demon Shax, okay?”

“Okay,”

“When you’re done, just wait,”

“Okay Uncle Rick,”

“Good. Now go,”

I started walking to the front door.

“Andy! Leo! Coop! We need you in the attic. Could you get the kids on your way here too please, we’ll explain after,”

I walked out the front door with Kate close behind.

“Where are you going?” she asked, not knowing anything.

“I need to go down and get something. While I’m gone I need you to get your sisters, tell them it’s about the demon Shax,” I replied.

“Rick, it’s too dangerous, you’ll  get caught,”

“No, I won’t. I have a friend down there, he can help, trust me,”

“Okay, I love you,”

“I love you too,”

I hopped into my car and drove away.

The only way to get to this specific lair was exactly over the spot, but you couldn’t shimmer until you were there.

When I got there, I shimmered down and immediately found Devin, my friend.

“Dev, I need your help,” I said.

“What’s up Rick?” he answered.

“Shax, he’s back. We need to stop him,”

 “Shit! I’ll grab my stuff and meet you… where am I going to meet you?”

“The Halliwell manor, you, me, Kate, and her sisters and their husbands should be enough to vanquish him forever,”

“Okay, I’ll meet you there,”

“Thanks, Dev,”

I shimmered back to the manor, everyone was there.

“Did you tell them?” I whispered to Kate.

“No, they just came straight here,”

“Okay,”

I turned to the sisters.

“You need to get all the kids to magic school, they’ll be safe there,”

The sisters clearly saw that if they were here they could die.

While the sisters were gone, Devin shimmered in.

“Do you know where his lair is?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’ll go as soon as he’s vanquished to get the girl back,” he replied.

“Good,”

The girls came back.

“Okay everyone this is Devin, he’s here to help. Now, you guys remember the spells and potions you made when we vanquished my dad?” I said.

“Yeah, why?” Paige asked.

“I need you to remake them but you need two of each, spell and potion,”

“Okay,”

“When you’re done come back here,”

“How serious is this Rick?” Prue asked.

“It’s Shax,” I replied.

Prue instantly froze.

“It- It’s who?” Phoebe aksed, panicking.

“It’s Shax, but we can’t lose, if we do, the world will never be the same. It’ll become what Chris came back to stop. Now go before he gets here,” I said.

Each girl went to do their assigned task.

Within thirty minutes, everyone was back.

“Okay, everyone make two pentagrams. Girls form one and guys from the other. Stand at the same point as you significant other,” I said.

“But I’m not magical,” Henry said.

“Doesn’t matter, it’ll still work. I’ve done it before and I was the only magical being,” I replied.

The pentagrams were quickly made.

“Now Prue and Andy, you take Aether. Phoebe and Coop, take Water. Kate, you and me will take Fire.  Paige and Henry, you get Air. Piper and Leo, you get Earth,” I said as everyone awaited instructions on what to do.

The spells and potions were distributed.

“Now, we have to do this in a certain order and at the same time. We’ll start by saying the first verse on the paper, then each couple saying their respective spells and again repeating the first verse. We will then throw the potions at the same time, in the same order. Dev, the skin please,” I said.

“What’s the order?” Piper asked as Devin put a piece of Shax flesh in the middle of the two pentagrams.

“The order is Aether, Water, Fire, Air & Earth. Throw the potions on the piece of flesh. Wait, I have to make some adjustments to the spells. ” I said as I fixed them.

After everyone had memorized what to do, Devin gave the okay to begin.

“By the forces of Heaven and Hell, lock in place this weasel’s fate,” we all said.

“We are Aether, we are two who have seen both sides, we use this power to erase you,”

“We are Water, we are two to see the world, we use this power to erase you,”

“We are fire, we are two too strong to fight, we use this power to erase you,”

“We are Air, we are two to accept our wings, we use this power to erase you,”

“We are Earth, we are two to control all, we use this power to erase you,”

“By the forces of Heaven and Hell, lock in place this weasel’s fate,”

We all threw our potions onto the flesh.

An ear-shattering scream erupted from the ground.

 


	15. Destiny Has Changed

**Rick’s POV**

“Go Dev,” I yelled so he could hear me.

He shimmered and returned moments later with an unconscious Destiny.

Piper asked if the kids could come back, once I was sure it was safe, I gave her the all go.

“Leo, can you bring the kids back?” she asked him.

“Yeah,” he said while orbing.

He arrived within seconds and Wyatt ran to Destiny.

“Is she okay?” he asked, tears fighting to fall.

“Yeah, bud. She’s just unconscious. But when she wakes up, you can’t tell her the truth, you’ll have to lie,” Leo said.

“But I don’t know any good lies,” he replied, thinking hard.

“I got one. Tell her that she tripped and got knocked out. Then you came to get us, and we brought her here,” I said.

“Okay, thanks Uncle Rick,”

“Anytime Kiddo,”

“Thanks to you too Aunt Kate,”

“No problem,”

About an hour later, Destiny came to.

“Hey Destiny,” Wyatt said smiling, handing her a glass of water.

She gladly accepted the glass.

“What happened? The last thing I remember is walking here with you,” she asked, deep in thought.

“You tripped and knocked your head. I came to get my aunt and uncle who brought you here,”

“Oh. What time is it?”

“About seven, why?”

“I have to be home in half an hour,”

“Oh, it’s raining, my uncle could probably drive you home,”

“Thanks,”

She reached for the glass and took more water.

“I’ll be right back,” I heard Wyatt say.

He walked into the kitchen.

“Uncle Rick, could we drive Destiny home?” he asked.

“Sure, let’s go,” I replied.

“Wait, what are we gonna tell her parents?”

“I had my friend disguise his voice as mine and he called them to let them know while your parents dropped you off at Magic School,”

“Oh, okay. Let’s go then,”

We walked into the conservatory and helped Destiny up.

We got to her house which was only a couple streets over.

I knocked on the door, and her mom answered.

“Oh, thank god you’re okay,” she said while pulling Destiny into a hug.

She pulled away and looked at me.

“Thanks for taking care of her,”

“No problem, just watch her though, she woke up about ten minutes ago,” I told her.

“Bye Destiny!” Wyatt exclaimed, giving her a quick hug.

“Bye Wy,” she replied.

We left and arrive back at the manor.

Kate had made a quick dessert for us, the other kids had gone back to the dance.

“Thanks Aunt Kate,” Wyatt said when she handed him a plate.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, smiling.

Wyatt quickly finished his dessert and the other kids arrived.

They all got changed and went to bed.

Me and Kate didn’t have anything to do, so we decided to watch TV.

We flipped through the channels and finally found something we liked, Rizzoli & Isles.

It was a really cool crime show focusing on the Boston PD.

We watched a couple re-runs and decided to head to bed too.

_Rick’s Dream_

_I was waiting at the end._

_She came out with her father._

_She looked beautiful, nothing else mattered anymore._

_She arrived and stood in front of me, and smiled that beautiful snow-white smile._

_The vows were done, everything was right._

_I heard a voice in the distance._

_“You may now kiss the bride,”_

_I grabbed her cheeks in my hands, smiled and leaned closer to her._

_Right as our lips were about to touch, everything became black and white._

_I turned and saw Phoebe._

_‘I had a premonition, you need to see it,’ she said._

_Then everything became momentarily blurry._

_I was in a field._

_I saw Destiny run towards me, she conjured a fireball and threw it me._

_I didn’t dodge because I was too shocked._

_‘Destiny isn’t even magical,’ I thought to myself, as the fire was burning a hole through me._

_The hole healed, but she just kept throwing them._

_I tried dodging, but I couldn’t move._

_Eventually, there was so much fire, that it burnt me to a crisp._

_I returned to where I had seen Phoebe._

_‘She’s not magical, not even remotely mean. Something’s not right. We need to tell my sister’s in the morning, we should check the Book for a demon that could turn a mortal into a demon,’ she said._

_‘Yeah, you’re right. I’ll be up in a minute,’ I replied, still trying to process what happened._

_‘We should tell them after the kids and the guys are gone though, we don’t want to worry them,’ I said before she left._

_In the distance, I heard her say something, but couldn’t make it out._

_Everything was slowly fading black._

I shot up in bed, breathing heavily.

I rubbed my eyes, and quietly got up.

I headed to the attic, and was greeted by Phoebe who handed me a glass of water.

“Thanks,” I said taking a sip.

We opened the book and made a list of any demon who had enough power to do that, but there were still too many.

“I’ll be back, I’m going to see if Devin knows anything,” I whispered while grabbing the list.

I walked into his lair.

“Hey Dev, I need your help, it won’t be long,” I yelled into the lair.

“What’s wrong,” he asked coming from around a corner.

“Phoebe had a premonition of me being killed by the girl after a demon turned her into one. We made a list of demons with enough power to do that, but the list is still too long. I wanted you to take a look and see if you could narrow the list,”

“Sure,” he said as I handed him the paper.

I watched as he crossed off quite a few names, each time, telling me why.

He narrowed the list from about twenty to five.

I thanked him and shimmered back to the manor.

Phoebe was waiting for me.

“So?” she asked, impatiently taping her foot.

“He lowered the list, we only have five now,” I answered.

“Good, we can see how to vanquish each one and just kill all of them,” she said, heading back towards the Book.

“But no one is going into a field alone, it could easily change from me to someone else,”

“Right, we’ll make sure of that,”

We looked through the Book and wrote down vanquishing potions and spells.

We headed to the kitchen, there was still an hour left before everyone would be up, so we decided to start the potions.

While working on the potion, we heard footsteps come down the stairs.

“Uhh. What’s that smell?!” Paige exclaimed with her nose blocked.

“Potions,” I answered.

“That explains it,” came another voice, Prue’s.

“What’s with the potions?” Piper asked.

“We have to kill some demons,” Phoebe replied.

“What demons?” came Kate’s voice.

“We’ll explain once the guys leave with the kids,” Phoebe said.

“But aren’t you going?” Kate asked, as she turned to me.

“Yeah, but this is really important, you’re gonna need me,” I answered. “I’ll just tell them Gina called, and wants me to have new chapters in by tomorrow,”

“Okay,” Kate said.

We continued making potions.

By the time we were done, everyone was awake.

The kids ate and got ready while we talked with everyone.

We told them we each had something to do, Piper had work at P3, Phoebe had to work on her column, Prue had another photo shoot, Paige had to grade some stuff at Magic School and I had to finish some chapters.

The guys were disappointed that we weren’t able to come but soon left.

As soon as they walked out the door, Phoebe explained her premonition.

After everyone had picked a demon to vanquish and was equipped with the vanquishing spell and potion, I sensed for the demons.

It was weird, because they were all in the same place.

I shimmered and the girls followed.

When we arrived, the demons were in a pentagram, Destiny in the middle.

The girls said the spells and threw the potions, but we were too late.

The demons were killed, but the transformation had been complete.

Destiny got up and her eyes turned pitch black.

Before she could hurt any of us, I told the girls to run.

We all arrived at the manor.

“We have to go see Devin, he knows how to reverse this,” I said.

“Okay, we’ll follow you,” Prue said, grabbing Piper’s hand.

“You can’t I have to shimmer you down. It’s like Up There, but whitelighters can’t orb down there,” I said grabbing hold of Kate’s  hand.

After everyone was holding hands, I spoke up.

“I’m just letting you know, the feeling is lot different from orbing,”

We shimmered down, Piper, Prue and Paige all had to grip the wall so they wouldn’t fall, but Kate and Phoebe didn’t need to since they had already shimmered before.

“Devin!!” I yelled.

“What?” he asked walking towards me.

“We were too late, they got the girl, she’s evil,”

“Umm, okay. I have a spell to send you back in time, you can warn yourself where to be,”

“I’ll do it,”

“Okay, say the spell and you’ll automatically be brought back to this time when what you wanted to change has been fixed. The little process that will have been made can be fixed by one of them healing her. Make sure it’s Prue since she’s a full-whitelighter,”

“Okay. Girls, stay here, it’s safest,” I said before turning to the spell and reading it.

I woke up on a couch.

It was a couch in the manor.

I heard footsteps upstairs.

I shimmered upstairs, and found me and Phoebe talking.

“Guys, the demons, I know where they’re going to attack!” I exclaimed, making them jump.

“And why should we trust you?” Phoebe asked.

“Because I’m Rick from the future. We did this, but we were too late. The demons had already turned Destiny,”

I felt an excruciating pain soar through my body.

I put my hand over my heart.

“Kate…” I whispered.

My past-self came and led me to the couch.

“We have to fix this. Phoebe make the potions and copy down the spells for the last five demons on your list. We’ll wake up your sisters, and bring them down. Devin told me that the ceremony takes at least twelve hours to be completed, and we find them tomorrow at noon. It’s just after midnight, we’ll have enough time,” I said as Phoebe grabbed the Book and headed down stairs.

Me and my past-self headed to the girls rooms.

“You get Kate and Paige, I’ll get Prue and Piper,” I whispered to myself.

We got the girls up and brought them downstairs to tell them what to do and what was going on.

By the time everyone was ready, it was one-thirty.

“Follow my shimmer,” I said as I shimmered to the location.

We arrived and the girls said the spells and threw the potions.

The demons exploded into oblivion.

“Prue go heal her,” I told her.

She ran over to Destiny who was laying on the ground.

She put her hands over Destiny’s heart and they started to glow.

Suddenly, everything around me blurred.

The area was spinning around.

After everything slowed down, I realized I was at the manor.

The girls were in the kitchen waiting.

“You did it!” Kate exclaimed when she saw me.

She walked over and gave me a kiss.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” I answered, not completed sure that I had, it was too easy.


	16. Darkness Will Rise

**Kate’s POV**

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Rick said after he had helped our past-selves vanquish the demons that wanted to turn Destiny evil.

Little did he know that the whole thing was a distraction, a distraction to get to us.

After he left, Destiny had found Devin’s lair and tried to kill us.

We were able to flee, but not for long.

We orbed back to the manor and she was waiting for us.

She froze us and conjured a black fire ball.

“Let’s start with the oldest,” she said as she threw the fire ball at Prue.

The fire ball hit Prue, but it didn’t kill her, it went into her.

A wave of darkness went over Prue, and her eyes became black.

“Welcome to the dark side Prudence,” Destiny said while unfreezing her.

“Now who should we do next? How ‘bout the middle child?”

A fireball went flying towards Phoebe, and she too turned evil.

She went to stand next to Prue, and smirked in the way only a demon could.

Piper had tears falling from her eyes.

“Oh, poor Piper. You want to see them, that can be arranged,” Destiny said forming another fire ball.

“NO!!” screamed Paige.

The fire ball hit Piper square in the chest.

She too had that smirk, as she stood on the other side of Prue.

“Missy Paige, is that what Piper calls you? Anyway, Missy Paige, it’s time to make your twin suffer,”

The fireball hit Paige, and an agonizing pain shot through me. A hole was created, my twin was evil.

“Oh, Kate. Don’t you know, if twins are on different sides, the pain can kill them? Thankfully for you, I don’t want you dead,”

I didn’t even have to react before the fire ball hit me, and a new feeling took over.

A feeling of freedom.

“Now evil will win!” Destiny exclaimed.

…

The evil slowly flowed through us, leaving a black glow around each of us.

As it flowed, our appearances changed.

We each changed to a darker self, a rebel if you’d like.

Everything we wore was black, makeup and clothes.

We also got the powers of magical beings and a little something to change our appearance.

Prue got the ability to become invisible, like a ghost, and she a got a devil’s horns.

Piper got aquakinesis, from the sea hag, vanquished long ago. She got the devil’s tail.

Phoebe got the power of hate, the opposite power of a cupid, and she received a black halo.

Paige got the speed of leprechauns. Lucky Paige also got the devil’s trident.

I got the power of time travel with the help of a cupid’s ring that had turned black. I also got these kick-ass, black, torn and broken angel wings.

The transformation was soon complete.

I turned to look at Destiny.

“You shall help me bring hell to Earth. But for now, since you are new to this side of magic, I will help you learn the craft,” she said, her eyes turning black.

I turned my head towards my sisters.

“I don’t think we need help. Do we?” I asked.

“Nah, I think we’re good,” Piper replied. “Go for it,”

I whipped a black fireball at Destiny.

It went right through her, setting her whole body on fire.

She released and ear-shattering scream just as she blew up.

“We’ve got some work to do,” I said, turning and walking away and shimmering to out of manor.

…

“He’s done it, my lieges. He’s on his way back,” Devin said, informing the Charmed Ones.

“Thank you, you may leave,” Prue replied.

“Very well,” he said, as he shimmered out.

“Let’s get ourselves back to ‘normal’,” Phoebe stated, throwing a potion.

“We should get to the kitchen, sit at the table and looked worried,” suggested Paige, already heading there.

“Good idea,” I replied.

We got to the kitchen and did what normal people would do.

I paced the room, two of my sisters were sitting at the table, pretending to think of every worst-case scenarios and the other two were leaning against the counters biting their nails.

Castle arrived in a swirl of lights.

“You did it!” I exclaimed when I noticed him.

I walked over and kissed him.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” was his response.

…

That night, we celebrated Rick’s “victory”.

We went to P3, got drinks that were on the house, and partied.

The band was amazing, Imagine Dragons, they were rocking Radioactive & Demons.

We danced all night, past closing even.

And the partying did not stop there, for anyone, even if we left the club.

The next morning my sisters and I got up and put the house and ourselves back to normal.

We waited for the guys in the living room, ready to turn them or kill them.

We heard them come downstairs and see us.

“Morning guys,” Henry greeted, stretching his arms.

“It is a fine morning in deed,” Paige replied.

I saw Rick and the other guys share a glance, but thought nothing of it.

I was staring at Rick when he looked me in the eye and asked “What?”

“Oh nothing, just wondering what you thought about being evil. What all of you thought about being evil for a matter,” I answered, slowly looking at each guy.

“Wait, what?” Coop asked.

“I said, what do you think about being evil. I mean, do you think it would give a sense of freedom, being to use your powers whenever you want, or would you rather die than turn evil,”

“I’d rather die,”

“Me too,” Leo stepped in.

“Count me in,” Henry said.

“Me as well,” said Andy.

Everyone looked at Rick, he looked at me with a sympathetic look. It was almost like he was apologizing.

“I’d rather die than ever go back to evil,” he finally said.

“Oh, well that’s too bad. You see that whole thing with Destiny and the demons that you went back to stop? Yeah, that was all a hoax to turn us,” I said, looking deep into his eyes.

My sisters and I each conjured our black fireballs.

“We know,” he said as we threw the flames.

 


	17. Darkness Will Fall

**Rick’s POV**

“I can’t believe they actually killed us,” Henry said, pacing back and forth.

“It’s not them, it’s the deepest, darkest part of them,” I said, but not really believing it.

“Yeah but they’re still in there, they knew what they were doing,”

“Henry, it’s gonna be fine. Don’t worry about it,”

He finally stopped pacing and sat down.

“We need to give you powers, if we have to fight them, you’re not going to be able to defend yourself,” I said.

“You better not be thinking of killing someone to steal their powers,” Leo said, glaring at me.

“No, never. My mother taught me a spell known amongst other magical creatures that lets you copy a witch’s powers, and there’s a reversal spell,” I said.

“Okay, what powers will help?” Henry asked.

We all thought very deeply about this.

“How about Piper’s powers and Paige’s telekinetic orbing?” Coop asked.

“That’s not a bad idea,” I replied.

“I call upon the powers

To copy the powers

Of Piper and Paige Halliwell,” I said.

A surge of blue went through Henry.

Leo looked at me with a look of disappointment.

“Hey, I didn’t say it was a good spell. Feel any different Henry?”

“No, not really,” He answered.

“Well let’s test them out. Call for the candle over there,”

“Okay. Candle!”

The candle disappeared in blue lights and reappeared in his hands.

“Nice, now try Piper’s power. Flick your hands at the dummy over there,”

“Okey dokey,”

He flicked his hands and the dummy blew up into a million pieces.

“Beautiful, that should be good,” I said.

“Yeah, but we’re gonna need back-up. We might be strong, but we’re not strong enough to beat the girls, especially when they’ve got dark magic,” Coop said, stepping in.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it covered. My mother gathered our family and their friends, they’re ready to fight,” I replied.

“Really?”

“Yep, we’ve got almost anything you can imagine. We’ve got Angels, Cupids, Dwarves, Earthshakers, Elders, Elves, Fairies, Firestarters, Familiars, Gargoyles, Gnomes, Gypsies, Leprechauns, Muses, Nymphs, Ogres, Sandmen, Unicorn Magic, Valkyries, Waterbearers, Whitelighter, Windwalkers, Witches, Wizards, and some Unicorn magic to boost our powers,”

“But how are they ready to fight? Most of them aren’t even fighters,” Andy asked.

“I created a holographic training machine. It creates different techniques that the girls and demons might use. They can fight and know most of the attack plans without being killed,” I answered, proud of my work.

“Do we have one of these?”

“Yes, and we will be facing lower-level demons, upper-level demons and the girls. If you ‘die’, you will be frozen in place until we all die or the girls are unconscious,”

I handed them each a sword.

“Why do we need these?” Leo questioned, as I gave one to him.

“They’ll help against the girls,” I answered.

The others looked at me like I was crazy.

“They won’t hurt them. They’re special swords that run in my family. If I hit someone’s arm, that arm will disappear from sight and will no longer be of use. It’s like you’re cutting something off without the pain or blood,”

“Oh,” they all said.

“Now, let’s begin our training,”

I snapped my fingers, and demons began to fall into place.

Once they had all been placed, a countdown of five seconds began.

When the countdown was complete, the demons attacked.

We all made it through the round of lower-level demons, easily dodging their attacks and killing them.

Throughout the upper-level demons, Henry hadn’t watched his back and had been killed. Coop had also been killed because he wasn’t fast enough.

When we made it to the girls, Leo froze when he had to face Piper, which made him loose his life.

Me and Andy were doing pretty good until Prue, Paige and Phoebe circled him and burnt him to a crisp.

I was the only one left.

I managed to knock out Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Prue, and made my way to Kate.

We were fighting when she stopped, looked me in the eye and spoke.

“Rick, don’t do it,”

I ignored the plea and threw a fireball at her sending, sending into the wall and knocking her unconscious.

“Shouldn’t that have killed her?” Henry asked when they unfroze.

“No, I drank a potion that makes our powers send them flying or knock them out. I wanted to try before telling you guys about it,” I replied.

“Oh, do you have more of it?”

“Yeah, in the kitchen. When you get back, we should try again,”

“Okay,”

We all headed to the kitchen, taking a potion. Mine had run out, so I needed to refill.

When we got back, I explained to each guy what they had to change.

“Okay, here’s what you have to be more careful about, if not you could get killed. Henry, watch your back more, it could be critical,”

“You got it,” he answered, clearly ready to try again.

“Coop, if you’re a little faster, killing demons and dodging attacks will be much easier,”

“Okay, speed,” he said, thinking.

“Leo, don’t be afraid to use your powers. I know it’s scary to hurt her, but you can’t be afraid, none of you can. If you are, they won’t think twice about killing you, they’re evil, there’s no way they’ll care,”

“I’ll try my best,” he replied, sighing.

“Andy, if you need help because you’re in a tough corner, don’t be afraid to call for help. We will help,”

“You can be sure I will,” he exclaimed.

“Now, let’s try again,”

We kept on going and going. Each time, less people got killed.

By the time we had memorized each technique the holograms used, nobody was dying.

Henry watched his back, Coop was faster, Leo wasn’t afraid to use his powers on Piper and Andy wasn’t scared to call for help.

We decided to take the night off and just relax. 

We knew the battle was coming, but did the girls?

 


	18. Darkness Will Fall Pt. 2

**Rick’s POV**

The next morning I called my mother to let her know the plan.

“Hello Mother,”

“Richard, what do you want?”

“I need you to get everyone to Dev’s , we’re gonna practice a few times and make sure everyone is good, and ready to fight,”

“Okay kiddo, we’ll be there within the hour,”

“Thank you Mother,”

Me and the others had already set up, so we drove over and shimmered in.

We got in and there was music playing really loud, Smells Like Teen Spirit to be specific.

I called Dev’s name but he couldn’t hear me.

“Dev!”

No answer.

“Dev!!!”

Again, no response.

“DEVIN!!!!”

Someone walked around a corner.

“Oh hey Rick, I was just setting up the crystals,” Dev said.

“Everybody should be here soon, so let us help,” Andy said, taking a few crystals.

“Where do they go?” Leo asked.

“Wherever you see and ‘X’ on the walls or ceiling,” Dev answered.

We quickly placed the crystals and everyone arrived.

I conjured a podium and explained everything.

“Everyone, before we begin, there are a few things you need to know,

One, watch you back at all times.

Two, be fast.

Three, don’t be afraid to kill someone you know. The girls’ could have switched over good guys, we’re not sure. And do not be afraid to kill them, you have potions that will make you powers send them flying or knock them out long enough so that we can reverse the dark magic.

Four, if you’re surrounded or need help, call for it. We will all help if it’s needed.

Five, if you die during this training, you will be frozen in place until everyone is ‘dead’ or the demons have been killed and the girls knocked out.

Now, let’s get started,”

We all got into position, and I snapped my fingers.

The program began dropping down demons into position.

Once the demons were placed and ready to go, the crystals started a ten second countdown and the fight began.

During the wave of lower-level demons, we lost the Angels, the Gypsies the Sandmen, a few Elementals (Earthshakers, Firestrters, Waterbearers & Windwalkers), a couple Cupids and a Gargoyle.

During the second wave of upper-level demons, we lost almost everyone; the Gnomes, the Fairies, the Elves, the Ogres, the Familiars, the Leprechauns, the Wizards, the  Nymphs, the Muses, a few Witches and an Elder.

The only people we had left were me, Coop, Henry, Andy, Leo, the Valkyries, the Cupids, about twenty Elementals, twenty-five Gargoyles, and ten Witches.

We were now heading to the Charmed Ones.

We were fighting with everything we had, mixing our magic, but it didn’t do anything.

I conjured Unicorn Magic and poured some on everyone.

I was fighting Piper when I noticed Leo was about to be hit by a dagger.

I quickly shot a fireball at it, melting it just before it hit him.

He quickly smiled at me and continued fighting.

Suddenly a bunch of screams erupted from a corner of the room, as Kate killed the Gargoyles.

We were getting smaller in number.

“Everyone get in a semi-circle!” I yelled so everyone could hear.

The remaining did and I began shooting fire into the middle.

Everyone did the same with their magic.

I passed a message around telling everybody to move across from me and aim at me.

I got weird glances and people were saying “Are you crazy, you’re gonna die,”

“Just do it!” I yelled.

They did, after a few seconds, I stopped shooting the fire and let the rest of the magic hit me.

As it was about to hit me, I yelled at everyone, “NOW FIGHT!”

I fell to ground with a thud and became momentarily paralyzed, but everyone thought I was dead.

Everyone began fighting, and soon everybody died.

I was still paralyzed and you could tell everyone was wondering why the girls hadn’t disappeared yet.

I slowly got up and walked towards the girls.

Kate turned around.

“Oh my god Rick! I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said.

“Really?” I said sarcastically.

“Yeah, so I can kill you myself,”

She threw a fireball at me.

I moved to side, it narrowly missed me.

“You know, you might want to make sure you can actually kill the person when you say that, ‘cause it kinda pathetic when you can’t,” I said, making her angry.

Then, she started throwing fireball after fireball, and the speed kept getting faster and faster.

I sent a dagger at her and she went flying backwards.

I looked at her sisters.

“Anyone else wanna try?”

They all started throwing fireballs at me, and eventually Kate got up and joined.

I just kept dodging and dodging.

After a few thousand fireballs, the girls got tired.

“Awwwww. What? The almighty Charmed Ones can’t defeat a demon with a soul? Wait, why should I be surprised? Look how long it took to vanquish Cole, or should I call him Balthazor?” I asked.

That really set them off.

They started walking towards me.

“You know, you might want to slow down, I heard walking fast can sometimes create a sticky situation,” I mentioned as they walked into my super-stick spider web.

“See?”

I began creating a fireball, but it wasn’t a fireball, it was all the magic mixed together that had entered me.

It got bigger and bigger, glowing every colour imaginable.

Once it got too big, I looked at Kate and whispered to her.

“I’m sorry,”

I shot the fireball and they just fell over.

Everyone unfroze and began congratulating me.

I thanked everyone, and said that we might have to do it during the actual fight. And if we did, it would be at the beginning, where I’d have everyone’s magic.

Then, the program displayed a percentage of people that would die in the fight.

_50%._

Fifty percent?

That wasn’t good, and everyone knew it.

A Leprechaun walked up to me and asked if we were going to keep training.

I said yes and reset the program.

We kept practicing and practicing.

And the percent kept lowering and lowering.

_45%._

_30%._

_35%._

_15%._

_5%._

_1.5%._

We were ready.


	19. What Have We Done?

**Rick’s POV**

We headed out to where had said he’d seen the girls hiding.

They were there waiting.

“Hello boys,” Prue said.

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” Piper asked.

“Yeah, about that, being dead isn’t as fun as you’d think. And you might also want to make sure people are actually dead when you kill them,” I replied.

“Oh, well it’s kind of late now,” Paige said.

The girls walk farther away and the demons blinked / shimmered in, taking their place.

We began fighting and dodging and deflecting.

A demon was about to kill a group of Leprechauns when Henry orbed the fireball and aimed back at the demon.

I kept fighting.

I cut of the heads of multiple demons.

Nobody had died yet.

We kept fighting and fighting, eventually making it to the upper-level demons.

We killed in groups, mixing our magic.

Demon and whitelighter powers seemed to be very powerful together.

After a while, we had killed the upper-level demons and made it the girls.

We had lost a few Gargoyles, some Nymphs, some Fairies and a Gnome.

“NOW!” I yelled.

Everyone faced me and fired their magic at me.

I fell to the ground, watching as they killed almost everyone.

The others were the only ones left.

They kept fighting and fighting.

I slowly got up.

“Guys, go. I don’t want all of us to die,” I said.

They turned and began walking away.

I handed Leo a paper as he passed by.

It said that I used a spell that made it look like everyone had actually died, but they were all at Dev’s.

Just as he looked up and smiled, the girls shot fireballs at them and killed them.

It was a good thing my mother was an actress.

“NO!!!” I yelled as I fell to my knees.

“You know, we thought you were dead. But now I get to kill you myself,” Kate said as she conjured a fireball.

She shot it at me but I rolled out of the way.

I got up and looked at her.

“You might want to actually kill someone next, otherwise it looks kinda pathetic,” I whispered with my hand on one side of my mouth.

She looked at me and began fast-balling fireballs and I dodged or deflected all of them.

Eventually, one of them hit her and sent her flying about 5 yards away.

“Anyone else wanna try?” I asked the others.

They all began whipping fireballs at me, their speed was getting faster and harder to dodge.

After a few thousand fireballs the girls got tired.

“Awww. What? The almighty Charmed Ones can’t beat a demon like me? Wait, why should I be surprised, look how long it took you to kill Cole. Or is it Balthazor?” I asked, making them mad.

They began walking towards me, each with a dagger and a fireball.

“Oh, are the Charmed Ones here to kill me?”

They just kept walking.

I conjured the fireball of all magic.

Just before it hit the girls, they shot their fireballs at me and killed me.

 

**Kate’s POV**

We woke up in a forest and there were ashes everywhere.

I tried to remember a I got up but I couldn’t.

As I was walking, I stepped in a pile of ashes, and everything came back to me.

I cried out in pain.

Then the girls asked what was wrong.

“The guys,” I said, breathing heavily, trying to ignore the hole in my heart.

They looked at me tears in their eyes.

They remembered.

They were trying to fight the pain.

Paige helped me up and we headed to the manor.

We each tried to find our significant other.

“RICK?!?”

“HENRY?!?”

“COOP?!?”

“LEO?!?”

“ANDY?!?”

No answer.

We searched the whole house, but there was nothing.

I had an idea though, but then I remember that Devin had been fighting too, and we had killed him.

Martha.

That was it, Rick would not let Martha or Alexis fight, even if they did have powers.

“I’ll be back,” I said to my sisters.

I orbed to Rick’s and knocked on the door.

Martha answered.

“Martha, have you seen Rick?” I asked, panicking.

“No. Why?”

I broke down, That was it, I had killed Rick.

I fell to the ground bawling my eyes out.

Martha helped me up and brought me in.

She gave me a glass of water and asked me what happened.

I explained everything.

She was trying to calm me, when there was knock at the door.

Martha got up and opened the door.

“Oh girls, please come in,” she moved aside to reveal my sisters.

They looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I shook my head and began crying even more.

I told Martha that we had to get back and  let the kids know.

She said she understood and we were on our way.

We got to manor and standing there were the guys, all five of them.

“OH MY GOD RICK!!” I yelled and ran to hug him.

“I would never leave you,” he whispered in my ear. “Never,”

I pulled back and looked him in the eye, smiling.

“But how?” I asked.

“I cast a spell that made it looked like you had killed us. As the smoke set out, fake ashes fell and we disappeared. We didn’t tell you right away  because we wanted to be sure you weren’t evil anymore,” he replied.

I hugged him again, thankful that he was alive.

“I believe this calls for a buffet!” Piper exclaimed.

We all laughed and headed to kitchen, thankful no one had actually died.

 


	20. What Now?

**Kate’s POV**

The next morning, nothing happened.

No demons.

None.

“Guys, what now?” I asked.

“Well, I don’t think any demons are going to attack soon, so I guess we get a break,” Paige replied.

“That’s cool. If we get a break, I think I’m gonna go back to New York for a while, help my partners out a little more,”

“That’s not a bad idea, I could go see Mother and Alexis,” Rick said.

We decided to leave as soon as possible and went to pack our stuff after breakfast.

When we were done we headed downstairs to say goodbye to everyone.

“Don’t forget, we’re an orb away if anything happens, magical or not,” I told them.

“Don’t worry, that’s my job, and we’ll be fine,” Piper said.

“Okay, well, bye guys. See you soon,” I said.

Everyone said goodbye and we orbed / shimmered to Rick’s loft.

We put our stuff away and headed to the precinct to tell Gates that we were back for a while.

We walked into the precinct and Gates was in her office.

We knocked on her door and she signaled us in.

“Ah. Detective, Mr. Castle, it’s good to see you. What can I do for you?”

“Well sir, I decided to take a few months away from San Francisco and was wondering if I could come help you guys for a while,” I said.

“Absolutely, you’ll just have to go to the target range and bring me back your work,” she replied.

“Of course, should I do that now?”

“Yes, and you can start right after,”

“Thank you sir,”

“No problem Detective,”

Rick and I headed down to the target range.

I got every bullet into the middle and brought it back to Gates.

She handed me my badge and gun and I went back to my desk to wait for the boys.

“Sir, do you know where Esposito and Ryan are?” I asked.

“Yes, I sent them home for the day. If you wanted to see them, you can also have the day off,”

“Thank you sir,” I replied as I headed to the elevator with Rick close behind.

On our way down I called Lanie.

“Hey Lanie,”

“Kate? What’s up?”

“Do you know where Javi and Kevin are?”

“Yeah, they’re at Javi’s, why?”

“I’m back in town and wanted to hang out with you guys, can you head over?”

“Sure, I’ll be there in five,”

“See you,”

I hung up as we made it to parking.

We drove to Javi’s, talking on the way.

“Rick, do you think we should stay in New York?” I asked.

“Do you want my honest opinion?” he asked back.

“Yes,”

“Okay, then no. Because we’d have to protect everyone here, all by ourselves, but back in San Francisco, there are less people we have to protect and we’re more, so it wouldn’t be as hard,”

“That’s actually a good point,”

“Why do you ask anyway?”

“Just because I kind of miss everyone,”

“We can always come visit Kate, it’s easy,”

“Yeah, you’re right,”

We pulled into Javi’s driveway and headed to the door.

I had seen Lanie’s car, so she was probably already inside.

As I was about to knock on the door, I stepped in something sticky.

I looked down and noticed a dark red substance.

I quickly opened the door and pulled out my gun.

What I saw made me want to vomit.

My three best friends were dead.

Rick looked over my shoulder and quickly pulled me away.

He called 911 while he was comforting me.

I wouldn’t calm down so he did the one thing he knew to do.

“Paige? If you can hear me I need you to sense me and Kate and come with Prue, Piper and Phoebe too, and quickly,” he said, looking at the sky.

Soon, there were blue lights that filled the sky and formed into my sisters.

“What’s wrong?” Paige asked, looking from me to Rick.

“Are okay?” he asked as he turned to me.

I nodded, not able to speak.

He let go of me and signaled my sisters to follow him.

He led them to the front door and turned away while they looked.

I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

Phoebe stepped over the blood and gasped while shutting her eyes.

When she opened them she looked at me them to Rick and whispered something in his ear, then to the others.

“Go back to my place and we’ll meet you there as soon as we’re done here. I’ll tell her before we leave,” he replied.

They nodded and orbed away just as the police cars came around the corner.

As Gates was getting out of her car, Rick quickly whispered something into my ear.

“I have to tell you something, and Gates needs to know too,”

Gates walked up to us and started asking us questions.

Before she left, Rick asked her if we could speak in a private place.

She quietly led us around the corner.

“What is it Mr. Castle?” she asked, once she looked around to make sure no one was there.

“You have to shut down the investigation as quickly as you can,” he replied.

“Wait. Why?” me and Gates asked at the same time.

“Because you won’t find the killer, only me and Kate’s family can,”

“You mean this is magical?” I asked.

“Yes, demons leave a certain ‘feeling’ that only other demons can feel when they kill someone. It was extremely faint so I wasn’t sure, but when Phoebe stepped in, she got a premonition of a little boy that was a demon killing them,” he answered.

“I couldn’t take it anymore, I orbed to the loft.

My sisters were there with their husbands waiting.

I had orbed into the bedroom, so they couldn’t see me.

I laid down on the bed and began crying.

My best friends had died, because of my family’s heritage.

I kept crying and crying until I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of talking.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and slowly got up.

I walked into the living room and collapsed when my leg began shaking.

I felt arms wrap around me and set me on the couch.

“How are you feeling?” Rick asked.

“Fine, except this throbbing pain in my leg is really bumming me down,” I replied with a small smile.

I looked around and noticed that everyone had cuts and bruises.

“What happened?” I asked, worried about everybody.

“You don’t remember?” Prue asked.

“No, why?”

“While you were sleeping a demon attacked, focusing on you. You screamed, so we came rushing in but he had already cut through your leg. We tried fighting him off, but he was too powerful. We were losing until Rick orbed him across the world,”

“Kate, it was the demon that killed Kevin, Javier and Lanie,” Paige said, “he wanted to finish the job, he wants us all dead,"

 


	21. Bad Memories And Old Mistakes

**Kate’s POV**

I looked at them waiting for smiles to burst through their faces, but they didn’t.

They were serious.

A demon was trying to kill everyone I cared about, a child demon.

“Okay, we need to gather everyone that is close to us and bring them to San Francisco where they’ll be safe, Rick said looking at everyone.

“Okay, who do we take?” Prue asked.

“Umm. Prue, you take Darryl, Mickey and Jenny. Paige, you take Shiela, Darryl Jr. and Gates. Kate, you take your dad, Wyatt, Chris and Piper. Andy, you grab Potter, Daniel, Oliver and Phoebe. Leo, grab Mel, Tamora and Kat. Coop you grab PJ, Parker and Henry Jr. And I’ll grab Mother, Alexis and Henry. Okay, everyone go to the school first and say that there’s a family emergency,” Rick answered.

“Okay,”

Everyone orbed / shimmered to the school.             

We walked in the front and told them that we needed all the kids because there was a family emergency.

“Okay, just a minute please,” the secretary replied.

“Will Wyatt Halliwell, Christopher Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Prudence Halliwell, Parker Haliwell, Tamora Mitchell, Kat Mitchell, Henry Mitchell Jr, Potter Halliwell, Daniel Halliwell and Oliver Halliwell please be sent down to the office with their stuff, they will be leaving for the day,” she said into the microphone.

Once we rounded up all the kids, we headed around back and orbed to the manor.

“Why did we come home?” Wyatt asked.

“Our family and friends are in danger. We need to hide and protect them. You guys are gonna go to the basement with Piper, Phoebe and Henry, okay. As the kids headed downstairs Rick handed a paper and a pouch of unicorn magic to Piper.

“Throw the magic on Wyatt and say the spell, then tell him to put up his force field,” he whispered to her.

“He won’t be able to hold it that long,” Piper replied.

“With the magic and the spell, he can go hours, even days without stopping, he’ll be fine,”

“Okay, thanks,”

Piper followed the others downstairs and the rest of went to get everyone.

One by one we arrived back in the basement with everyone.

“Nobody move, I’m doing a head count,” Rick yelled.

A few seconds passed and he walked fully down the stairs and nodded to me.

“Okay we’re all good. Wy, you can put down the force field,” I said.

The others who weren’t there before wanted to know what was going on.

Jenny already knew, and didn’t really want to hear it all again, so she just moved to the back, away from everyone.

Phoebe walked halfway up the stairs and cleared her throat.

“Okay, so you all want to know why you’re here. Umm, a demon killed Kate’s three best friends this morning and tried to kill us too. We don’t know who he would go after, so we brought you all her to keep you safe,”

Someone emerged from the shadows at the back of the basement and made his way to the front.

He looked about Wyatt’s age and his head was covered with a hood.

I saw Rick quickly look at Leo and they orbed / shimmered everyone to his loft.

The kid removed his hood.

“Aww, you don’t want me to meet the family. That’s kind of sad considering that family is the most important thing to you, right mom?”

He looked directly at Phoebe and shimmered out.

We all turned to Phoebe and she fell to floor, in shock.

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” She whispered to herself while rocking back and forth.

“What is it?” Piper asked, clearly doing her job of worrying.

“It’s him. I thought he was gone for good, I really thought we were done with him,” Phoebe replied.

“What?” Paige asked.

“Oh my god,” Rick whispered to himself.

“What?” Prue nearly screamed at him.

“None of you realize?” he replied.

We each shook our heads in turn, except Phoebe who just kept rocking back and forth and whispering to herself.

Rick turned to Phoebe.

“It’s Shadow isn’t it?” he asked her.

She nodded tears streaming down her face.

“Who the hell Shadow?!?” Paige yelled.

“Shadow was a mistake I made,” Phoebe replied.

“Phoebe. It can’t be. It died,” Piper said, realizing who we were talking about.

“WHO IS IT?!?” Prue yelled, clearly annoyed.

“You really don’t know do you?” Rick asked, getting frustrated.

“NO! BUT I WOULD LIKE TO!!!!!” she yelled again.

“Think back. Who does he look like?” Rick asked, clearly agitated.

Paige and Prue stopped and thought for a minute.

“Oh my god. No. Piper’s right. It… it died,” Paige said after a minute.

“Well, apparently not,” Piper replied.

“Would someone just tell me who the hell this kid is?” Prue screamed.

Rick had had it.

He stuck out his finger and made a straight horizontal line while pointing at Prue.

Her mouth shut and zipped closed.

“Are you ready to listen now, or do you just want to keep yelling?” he asked.

Prue nodded.

“You’ll shut up?”

She nodded again.

Rick copied the same movement and Prue’s mouth unzipped.

“It’s Cole’s,” Rick said plainly.

“Cole’s what?” Prue asked, clearly not getting it.

“What do you think? A dog? It’s his kid! Phoebe and Cole’s kid never died, he’s alive,” Rick yelled, not knowingly forming a fireball in his hand.

We all looked at him in fear when the fireball burst and went out.

He looked at us and noticed the fear.

He looked down at his hands like he himself was terrified.

He looked at us, mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ and shimmered out.

…

“Holy crap! He wanted to kill me,” Prue said.

I jerked my head in her direction.

“How dare you? How dare you accuse my boyfriend of wanting to kill you when you barely know him? When you’re the one who kept yelling at him because you were too stupid to freaking understand! Or maybe it was that big head of yours that was clouding your vision that he didn’t want to freak out Phoebe even more than she already was!” I yelled while getting closer and closer to her, ready to punch her.

She looked at me, fear written all over her face.

“Okay guys, we-“ Piper began but I cut her off.

“You know what? You can just stop. I’m done with you,” I said and orbed to Rick’s loft.

“Rick?” I yelled into the loft, looking for him.

No answer.

I closed my eyes and sensed for him.

I couldn't sense him.

'Oh my god, a demon has killed him!' I thought.

I orbed to the Underworld to make sure he wasn't there and fund him at Dev's.

“We have to get rid of them. Ever since I got here, all they’ve been doing is hurting my family. We both know that Balthazor is the one behind this, who else could it be?” I heard Rick ask.

“I don’t know. But didn’t Piper, Phoebe and Paige vanquish him? I mean, he did die quite a few times,” Devin replied.

“Yeah, but he’s cheated and escaped death many times, he could have done again for all we know. We have to stop before he hurts them. I was lucky to overpower him earlier without hurting anyone,”

“What do you mean?”

“I was annoyed with Prue, and he took over my body and tried to kill them, but I was able to destroy the fireball before he could throw it. He thought if I was angry and did that, they’d think it was me, and they did. If I go back, they’re going to want to vanquish me, you’re the only person I have left Dev,”

“I’ll help you. But we’re not alone, I’ve got a few friends that’ll help,”

“And you’ve got me,” I said, stepping around the corner.

Rick turned towards me.

“Kate, you have to leave, okay? Please. I know you want to help, but it’s too dangerous, he can take over me again and kill you,” Rick said, putting his arms on my shoulders.

“But, I can help,” I replied.

“Kate, you could die, and it would be my fault,”

“I have to be able to help without being near you. What can I do?”

Rick looked at me for a minute and spoke.

“You can get your sisters to find me. I’ll lure Cole out and they’ll be there and see that it was him,”

“But Prue thinks you wanted to kill her,”

“Of course she does. Great,”

“We have to find a way around that,”

“I’ve got it. Go back to the manor and pretend me and Dev were talking about getting rid of you guys, just make sure you look sorry and sad, okay? It’s perfect,”

“I’ll try my best,”

I quickly pecked his lips and orbed back to the manor.

Piper looked at me.

“What is it?” Paige asked.

“You were right Prue. He wants to kill us,” I said.

 


	22. Lying Sometimes Help

**Kate’s POV**

I looked at my sisters.

Piper, Phoebe and Prue walked away, not caring.

But Paige did the opposite and walked closer.

“C’mon, we can talk somewhere else,” she said while grabbing my hand.

She began orbing when Prue grabbed her arm.

“Paige, don’t,” she said.

“Why? Because you don’t care, so you think I shouldn’t? Well, I do. She’s my twin. When I came into this family I thought family was the most important thing to you guys, but apparently I was wrong,” Paige responded before orbed away with me.

She brought us to the top of Golden Gate, a natural place for all of us to relax.

“What happened Kate?” she asked, while sitting down.

I sat next to her, letting my feet hang off the side.

“I went to his place in New York, after I yelled at Prue, but he wasn’t there. I tried sensing him, but I couldn’t. I panicked because I thought a demon had killed him, so I orbed to the Underworld and sensed for him again. This time I found him at Devin’s. He was talking to him, saying how all we did since we met him was hurt his family. I orbed out before he saw me,” I replied, letting the tears fall.

“Kate, can I see what happened, I just need a spell,”

“Yeah, sure,”

“Open Kate’s mind

For me to see

What Rick did to blind

Kate’s mind,”

Her eyes closed and her head fell on my shoulder.

My eyes slowly started closing, and I was soon able to see what Paige was seeing.

_“We have to get rid of them. Ever since I got here, all they’ve been doing is hurting my family,” Rick said._

Paige looked away and orbed out.

Her eye fluttered open as she woke up.

She looked at me with sad eyes.

I frowned.

“We have to find a way to get the others to believe us,” Paige said, breaking the silence.

“They won’t believe us, with Prue around,” I answered, annoyed.

“What if we get her away?”

“I still don,t think they’ll believe us… Wait, I have an idea. Once she’s not around them I can orb into their minds and show them what you saw, then they’ll have to believe us,”

“You’re right. After you left Prue said she had a photoshoot at two, it’s two ‘o five now, she’s gone. Go,”

I orbed into Phoebe’s mind first.

“Phoebe if you can hear me, I need you to close your eyes,” I said once I got in her mind.

“Kate?” she said.

“Kate? Why are you talking about Kate?” I could hear Piper ask.

“Because I heard her voice, you didn’t hear it?” Phoebe replied.

“No she can’t. I’m inside your mind Phoebe, just close your eyes,” I said.

“You’re in my mind. Oh my god, get out, this instant,” she yelled.

“Huh?” I hears Piper say.

“I’m not getting out until you close your eyes and see what I want you to see,” I replied.

“Yes you are,”

“No, I’m not. And if you don’t, I’ll just sit here and talk to you until you do, it’s your choice,”

“Fine,”

Phoebe closed her eyes and I played the scene.

_“We have to get rid of them. Ever since I got here, all they’ve been doing is hurting my family,” Rick said._

“Oh my god, Kate I’m so sorry for not believing you,” Phoebe whispered while opening her eyes.

“Phoebe, what’s going on?” Piper asked.

“Nothing, must be the heat,” she replied.

“I’m jumping to her now, thanks,” I said before orbing out.

“Piper, if you can hear me, close your eyes. Yes, this is Kate and no Phoebe can’t hear me because I’m in your mind,” I said once I made it to Piper.

“Well, then get out of my head,” Piper said.

“Not until you see what I need you to see, it’s the only way to save us,”

“Well, too bad, get out,”

“Nope,”

“Yes,”

“No,”

“You get out of my mind right now Kate!”

“Not unless you close your eyes and see what I want you to see. And if you don’t I’ll just sit here and talk to you until you choose to close you freaking eyes. Your choice,”

“Alright, alright,”

She closed her eyes.

I played the scene, hoping she’d believe it like Phoebe and Paige did.

_“We have to get rid of them. Ever since I got here, all they’ve been doing is hurting my family,” Rick said._

She opened her eyes.

I orbed out of her mind and in front of her and Phoebe.

“Kate, I’m really sorry for not believe you,” Piper said.

“It’s okay. After the way I acted I don’t blame you,” I replied.

The front door began to open.

“I have to go,  meet me and Paige at Rick’s loft at seven tonight, we have to get Prue to believe us,” I said while orbing away.

“Okay,” they replied in unison.

I arrived back on Golden Gate, and Paige was waiting.

“Did it work?” she asked when she saw me.

“Yeah, they’re meeting us at the loft at seven to find a way to make Prue believe us,”

“Okay, we should get some back-up… Wait, we can’t, he’s related to every magical creature that’s good,”

“You’re right, seems like we’re on our own this time,”

“Let’s just practice fighting for now,”

“Good idea,”

We started fighting, preparing ourselves.

About two hours later, at six, I told Paige I had to do something and that I’d meet her at the loft.

I orbed to Devin’s.

“Rick?”

“Yeah?” he said.

“We need a good plan, ‘cause according to my sisters, we’re not going to have back-up,”

“Okay. You know what everyone did to me when we fought you guys?”

“Yeah, why?”

“We could do that to you, with the power of your sisters, and everyone else, you’d be unstoppable,”

“Okay, I’ll see you later,”

I pecked his lips and orbed to the loft.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper were there waiting.

“There’s only two ways to get Prue to believe us. One, we go into her mind. Or two, we just tell her,” Piper said.

“Umm, I think going into her mind is a better bet. I’ll do it. You guys head to the manor and meet me there,” I replied orbing to Prue’s mind.

I disguised my voice to sound deeper, almost like a demon so I wouldn’t have to argue with Prue about closing her eyes.

“Prudence, close your eyes or I set your mind on fire,”

She quickly closed her eyes, afraid of what might happen and I played the scene.

_“We have to get rid of them. Ever since I got here, all they’ve been doing is hurting my family,” Rick said._

She opened her eyes and I orbed out.

“Really?” she asked.

I nodded.

“I’m so sorry for not believing you,” Prue said.

“It’s fine, we have to stop him,”

Just as I said that Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed in.

“Okay, there’s only one way to do this. When I yell now, I need you all to aim your powers at me, just like Rick’s family did to him, okay?”

“Okay, let’s do this,”

We orbed to Dev’s lair. We saw Cole standing there with Shadow holding daggers to Rick and Devin’s throat.

“I told he wouldn’t do that,” I whispered to Prue.

Then, Rick’s family appeared.

I stepped into the middle and threw dust on them.

This dust would make them disappear instead of killing them when a demon threw a fireball or dagger at them.

“NOW!” I yelled.

Everyone shot their magic at me.

I fell to the ground, paralyzed.

I saw Rick and Devin shimmer away and begin fighting with everyone else.

“DO IT AGAIN!” Rick yelled pointing to me.

Everyone shot their magic at me again.

I gasped.

Then Shadow and Cole stared ‘killing’ people.

I slowly got up and told everyone that was left to leave.

“Oh, is the newest addition to the family gonna try to defeat me, I bet that’ll work out really well,” Cole said.

“You bet it will,” I replied.

I began forming the fireball of all kinds of magic.

“What the hell?!?” Cole shouted.

“What is that?” Shadow asked.

“Your end,” I answered.

I threw the ball at them and they blew up in ashes.

There was silence, a long silence.

I had waited to make sure they were dead.

I felt a hand cover my mouth and an arm go around my stomach.

“Nice try. The family didn’t tell you how strong I really was did they?”

 


	23. Oh Shit!

**Rick’s POV**

I was waiting in the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor with Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Andy, Leo, Coop and Henry, when a crystal fell from the ceiling.

I looked at the others to see if they noticed it, but they didn’t.

Must be one of those demon perks.

I quickly conjured the crystal and activated it.

“Hiya Rick, I see you got my message. See it’s a good thing you’re a demon, otherwise this wouldn’t be working. So I have Kate and unless you come back to evil, she will die. Oh, and I forgot you have twenty-four hours starting now. And don’t try any of those spells and potions of yours, ‘cause Kate’ll just die sooner,” Cole said after he popped onto the projection, grinning widely.

“Shit!” I whispered to myself.

“What?” Paige asked, hearing me.

“Nothing,”

“No, there’s something. I can see it in your eyes,”

“Fine, but I need all of you to sit down in a circle and hold hands, no arguing,”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,”

"Fine, c’mon guys,”

The others went to sit in a circle and I put my hand on Paige’s head.

“Why my head?” she asked.

"Because besides me, you’re the most connected to Kate, being her twin and all,” I replied.

“Oh, okay,” she said.

I quickly said a spell that let them see what had been projected through the crystal.

“Hiya Rick, I see you got my message. See it’s a good thing you’re a demon, otherwise this wouldn’t be working. So I have Kate and unless you come back to evil, she will die. Oh, and I forgot you have twenty-four hours starting now. And don’t try any of those spells and potions of yours, ‘cause Kate’ll just die sooner,” Cole said after he popped onto the projection, grinning widely.

Everyone stood up and looked at me.

I took a deep breath.

“It’s the only way to save her,” I said.

“No it’s not. There has to be another way!” Paige said, “I can’t let my twin go through the pain of losing her boyfriend to evil,”

“Paige, there is no other way. But I can make my survival rate a little higher with your help. But you need to summon your mom,”

“Why?”

“Because we’re gonna use the five elements,”

…

The girls summoned Patty and prepared for the ceremony.

They had to form a circle around me and each say a spell connecting to the elements.

They took the same ones as the last two times, with Patty replacing Kate.

The circle formed itself and I stood in the middle.

“Wait, to make it stronger we can use your significant others,” I said before they started.

Everyone looked at Patty.

“Take Sam since he’s Kate’s father,” she said.

I shimmered to Sam and brought him back.

Patty explained what to do to him while everyone put themselves in position.

“Let’s do this,” I said.

“We are Aether, we are two who have seen both sides, we use this power to make you stronger,”

“We are Water, we are two to see the world, we use this power to make you stronger,”

“We are fire, we are two too strong to fight, we use this power to make you stronger,”

“We are Air, we are two to accept our wings, we use this power to make you straonger,”

“We are Earth, we are two to control all, we use this power to make you stronger,”

“Now stick your hands out towards me,” I said.

Everybody pointed their hands at me and colored beams flew out and hit me.

The power was flowing through me, I could see my skin changing colors to match the five elements.

About two minutes later, the color changing stopped and the power serge went back to normal.

To make sure it worked, I focused on Water and conjured a fireball.

But since I was focusing on Water, if was a waterball instead of a fireball.

I was about to shimmer when Paige grabbed my arm.

“What do we do after?” she asked.

“When Kate gets back call Dev, he’ll tell you what to do, but make sure you go to the Mausoleum, demons won’t be able to sense you. Now go, Kate will meet you there,” I said and shimmered away.

It had been an hour since I got the message from Balthazor.

I had shimmered to my loft to tell Alexis and Mother what was going on in case I didn’t make it back.

“Dad, you have to come back,” Alexis said, tears brimming her eyes.

“Alexis, if it was any other demon I would tell you that I will come back. But it’s Balthazor, no one has ever gotten rid of him permanently, not even the Charmed Ones,” I replied.

“Dad, please,” she begged.

“I can’t promise you anything. I love you,” I said kissing her head.

“Goodbye kiddo,” Mother said.

“I love you Mother,” I said, giving her a tight hug.

“Love you too kiddo,” she replied.

I shimmered to Balthazor’s hidden lair and found him.

“Long time no see Cole,” I said.

“Yeah, too long,” he replied, throwing a stone in the air, and catching it.

 “So, I hear you wanted to chat?”

“Oh, yeah. But only once Shadow makes sure you weren’t stupid enough to bring potions,”

“Aww, don’t you remember the god ol’ days where I was the smart one. And now, people say I haven’t changed, so, I don’t think I’m stupid,”

“Shut up,”

Shadow walked over and checked me like I was being searched my cops.

He looked at Balthazor and shook his head.

“So, now that that’s done. How’ve you been doing?” I said, stepping closer to him.

“Oh, not bad. Just miss having my best friend by side, too bad he changed sides,” he replied.

“Right, ‘cause I’m the one that changed sides. We used to kill demons together. Demons. Not innocents. I stayed the same, it’s you who changed,”

“So it’s my fault that you were too blind to see that we were born to do great evil?”

“Yep, I was born to a family that had EVERY good magical being in its line and I was supposed to be evil. That would have been a great conversation at family reunions. ‘Oh yeah, it’s not too going bad. Oh, by the way, I joined evil, and I’m killing your kind,’ That would have been great,”

“So it’s not us against the world anymore, huh? You gave up your best friend?”

“You lost the privilege of being called my best friend when you walked out the door to evil,”

“Why are you here then?”

“Why am I here?” Why am I here? I’m here because I don’t want the love of my life to lose her life because you just had to knock down the walls and barge into our families. Now let her go,”

“Not until you go evil,”

“I’m not doing that until she’s free,”

“Fine,”

He walked over to a cage and opened the door.

Kate crawled out, looked at me and orbed out.

“Dev, is she there?” I said.

‘Yep,’ came his response in my head.

“Now say the spell,” Cole said.

I quickly said a spell that removed the soul of a half-demon, like myself.

But because of the elements in me, it stopped the process but made it look like it was happening.

My eyes went black and a pain shot through my body.

"It is great to have you back Ricky. Now let’s go defeat the world,”

**Kate’s POV**

“So, now that that’s done. How’ve you been doing?”  Rick said, stepping closer to Cole.

“Oh, not bad. Just miss having my best friend by side, too bad he changed sides,” he replied.

“Right, ‘cause I’m the one that changed sides. We used to kill demons together. Demons. Not innocents. I stayed the same, it’s you who changed,”

‘Wait. They were best friends. What?’ I thought to myself.

“So it’s my fault that you were too blind to see that we were born to do great evil?”

“Yep, I was born to a family that had EVERY good magical being in its line and I was supposed to be evil. That would have been a great conversation at family reunions. ‘Oh yeah, it’s not too going bad. Oh, by the way, I joined evil, and I’m killing your kind,’ That would have been great,”

“So it’s not us against the world anymore, huh? You gave up your best friend?”

“You lost the privilege of being called my best friend when you walked out the door to evil,”

“Why are you here then?”

“Why am I here?” Why am I here? I’m here because I don’t want the love of my life to lose her life because you just had to knock down the walls and barge into our families. Now let her go,”

“Not until you go evil,”

“I’m not doing that until she’s free,”

“Fine,”

Cole walked over to my cage and opened the door.

I crawled out, looked at Rick and orbed to Devin’s lair.

“Yep,” Devin said just as I arrived.

I sat down on a chair and Paige gave me a glass of water.

“You okay?” she asked.

I shook my head as tears escaped my eyes.

Paige looked at the others and they left the room.

“Kate, what happened?”

I didn’t say anything.

I didn’t want to re-live what he did.

“Kate. What did he do to you?”

I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

The pain in my eyes, she saw it and looked terrified.

“No. Kate, no,”

I nodded my head and kept crying while showing her my wrists.

There were rope marks lining them.

She gasped.

I turned around and pulled up my shirt.

She gasped again and pulled down my shirt.

A pain shot through my back.

It was full of marks, from whip marks to nail marks, you name it.

I kept crying as Paige pulled me into a hug.

I cried into her shoulder as she rubbed light circles on my back to try and comfort me.

She said she’d be back in a minute with more water.

“Paige, what did he do?” Prue asked.

“It’s not me you have to ask. I don’t think she wants me to tell you, I think he wants to tell you herself,” Paige said and came back with the water.

“Thanks for not telling them,” I whispered.

“No problem, it happened to me once and I didn’t want to tell anyone. I only told my best friend, and he helped me through. But you know eventually you are going to have to tell them,” she replied.

“I know, just not now,” I said.

“Okay, whenever you’re ready,” Paige said with a small smile.

I smiled back, happy to know that I had someone who was there for me.

“Umm, I don’t want to interrupt but wanted us to wait at least twenty-four hours before doing anything, so rest up,” Dev said.

“Okay, see you guys in the morning,” Piper said, heading down the hall.

“Yeah. Goodnight,” Phoebe said yawning.

“Goodnight guys,” Prue said.

"Goodnight,” me and Paige said in unison.

Paige was about to leave when I stopped her.

“Thanks, for not judging me," I said

“I would never do that in a million years and remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," she replied.

I nodded and turned on the TV for a while.

…

I guess I fell asleep watching TV, because I woke up to someone shaking me.

“Go away…” I said sleepily.

“No, you have to get up,” said a voice that sounded like Prue’s.

“Gimme five more minutes,”

“Kate, get up!” she yelled.

I jolted up.

“Okay, fine. Jeez,” I said.

“We have to train, make sure we’re ready. We only have a few of every magical ceature, so we must be prepared,” Phoebe said.

“Okay,” I replied, clearly the only on to know about the plan where I ‘died’.

“You sure you’re okay to fight? You seemed hurt yesterday,” Piper asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just a little sore,” I said.

“Let’s get started then,” Dev said.

We trained all day.

Simulation after simulation.

By the time it was five we knew all of Cole’s possible attacks and strategies.

We ate and relaxed while watching TV.

Paige looked at me and spoke.

“Kate, you have to tell them,” she whispered.

“I know,” I whispered.

I waited  minute or two before pausing the TV and telling them.

“Umm, guys. I know you want to know what happened, and I want to tell you. But I'm gonna show you first,"

I rolled up my sleeves and showed them my wrists.

Because they had been held captive by many demons along the years, my sisters knew exactly what the marks were.

I also had the marks on my ankles, but decided not to show those.

I then turned my back to them and showed them the marks.

I could hear them gasp at the fresh red lines and dents.

I turned back around and faced them.

There was silence until Phoebe gasped, realizing what he had done.

“Kate. He didn’t,” she said.

I nodded my head.

“He did,” I replied dryly.

“Oh my god, no,” Prue whispered.

“That son of  bitch better stay dead the next time we kill him or I will torture him and make him suffer,” Piper said, clearly pissed off.

“Guys, keep that anger until we face him, okay?” I asked.

“Yeah,” they replied at once.

“Now let’s practice a few more times and then head out,” I said, clapping my hands.

We practiced until we memorized  every possible attack and strategy, and headed to fight.

We waited for Rick’s family to show up and when they did we went into battle.

Rick and his family shot their magic at my sisters and continued fighting.

I looked over at them and smiled.

Then Shadow threw a fireball at me and it went straight through my chest.

I fell to the ground with a thud.

“NO!!!” Piper screamed.

She started running towards me when Paige and Prue held her back, tears falling from their eyes.

Phoebe started running towards Cole and her whole body went up in flames, when her mind connected to the Fire element.

“You son of a bitch! How dare you!” she yelled, flying towards him and kicking him in the face.

She kept punching and kicking him while everyone else fought Shadow.

Eventually, Rick put a dagger right through his heart and Shadow burst into flames and disappeared into smoke.

Everyone walked up to Cole and connected with their most powerful element and shot it at him, making him scream in pain.

He lay there, stunned, when Phoebe pulled out a dagger and slit his throat then put it through his heart, making sure he was dead.

“Dev, go,” Rick said.

He ran over to me and put my head in his lap.

My sisters were sitting next to him crying.

Rick slowly put his hand over my chest and the ‘wound’ healed.

The wound was created by a chemical reaction, that made it look like there was a hole in me when the fireball hit me.

I sat up and looked at my sisters.

“Jeez guys, I would expect you at to at least make sure I was dead before getting all sappy about it,” I said, smiling widely.

The four of them ran over and tackled me in hugs.

“Why would you do that to us?!?” Paige asked.

“Because I knew the anger of what he did and the anger of Shadow killing me would give you the power you needed to kill him for good,” I replied.

“Yeah, well, next time, warn us,” Phoebe said, smiling.

“Not a doubt about it,” I said.

They hugged me one last time and we headed home, done with demons for the day.

 


	24. A Visit From An Old Friend

**Rick’s POV**

I woke up the next morning, not being able to wait to tell Kate about what Dev did.

Before I ‘healed’ Kate, I told Devin to go.

Nobody paid attention to that comment, but I had given him a potion and a spell that would bring Lanie, Javi and Kevin back.

I smiled widely at the thought of surprising Kate like that.

She started stirring in my arms and slowly opened her eyes.

“G’Morning,” she said sleepily with a small smile.

“Morning,” I replied.

I kissed her forehead and started getting up.

I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs with Kate to eat breakfast.

“I’m taking you somewhere today, okay?” I questioned as we were walking down the stairs.

“Where to?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” I answered kissing her.

“You know I don’t like surprises,” she said.

“But you’ll like this one,” I said, smirking.

“Fine,” she said.

We got to the kitchen and Piper had made the biggest breakfast we’d ever seen, celebrating the fact that Balthazor was finally dead.

“Good morning guys!” Piper said cheerily.

“Morning,” me and Kate said in unison.

“What do you want? We’ve got everything,” Prue asked, stepping into the room.

“I’ll take two pancakes, a couple sausages, some toast and an egg,” I said.

“I’ll take the same minus the egg,” Kate said.

“Okay, coming right up,” Piper said.

We poured ourselves some coffee and grabbed our plates before heading to the dining room.

Everyone was sitting there talking and laughing, like there wasn’t a worry in the world.

Like we were a normal family.

We sat down and ate, then headed to get ready.

“Dev, bring ‘em home,” I said.

“Wait, what?” Kate asked.

“Nothing,” I replied.

We were soon ready and left.

“Okay. Kate, close your eyes, and I’ll shimmer you,” I said.

“Rick-“ she started.

“No, you’re closing your eyes, or you don’t get to see this awesome surprise,” I cut in.

“Fine,” she grumbled.

She closed her eyes and I held her hand.

We arrived at my loft and I whistled, signaling Devin to bring them in.

“Now, the only people who know about this are the people we know that know about magic, okay Kate? So no one else knows,” I said.

“Yeah, okay,” she replied.

“Okay then, you can open your eyes,” I said smiling like a kid in a candy show.

She slowly opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open.

“Oh my god… Guys?” she asked the people.

“Yeah, it’s us,” Javi replied.

“Oh my god,” she slowly walked over to them and hugged them, crying tears of joy.

“But… But… How?” Kate asked, clearly surprised.

“You have writer-boy to thank,” Lanie said.

“Writer-man, Lanie, writer-man,” Kate corrected, smiling.

“Right, writer-man, we should make a note of that,” Kevin said.

“Rick, how?” Kate asked me.

“You’ll find out one day, but for now, let’s celebrate,” I suggested, “The Old Haunt good for you guys?”

“Yeah!” they replied excitedly.

We headed to the famous bar amongst our group of friends and talked and laughed for a great deal of time.

I looked over at the bar, to ask the waiter to bring us more drinks, when I noticed someone entering the bar.

But he hadn’t entered normally, he just walked through the door.

The man looked up and came closer.

He put his finger to his lips.

“Wait until you get back to San Francisco, something is coming,” he said and disappeared.

I couldn’t believe who I had just seen, Captain Roy Montgomery.

…

Later, when we arrived back in San Francisco, I yelled to the ceiling.

“You better get you butt over here and tell me what’s coming!”

“Rick, who are you talking to?” Kate asked.

“Someone,” I replied.

“I’m serious!” I yelled.

The rest of Kate’s family came in and looked at me like I was crazy.

“Who is he talking to?” I could hear Phoebe ask Kate.

“I don’t know, he just said someone,” she replied.

“Seroiulsy?!? You can’t do that! Tell me something is coming and then leave me hanging!” I yelled again.

No response.

I turned to Kate’s sisters.

“How do I summon a ghost?” I asked.

…

The girls quickly did the spell and we summoned Montgomery.

We could hear a scream erupt and a ghost fade and reappeared.

I used my demonic powers to my advantage and grabbed his leg and pulled.

“No getting away without explaining. As far as I know we’re in San Francisco now,” I whispered in his ear.

“Basement, only you,” he said before disappearing.

“I’ll be back,” I said between gritted teeth.

I headed downstairs.

“You have to know, only you can stop this evil,” Montgomery said once I got to the basement.

“But they still have to know. If need any sort of back-up, they can help. They are the Charmed Ones,” I replied.

“Wait, they are the Charmed Ones? Aren’t there only supposed to be three? Why are they five?” he asked.

“There are five because their mother slept with her whitelighter and had Kate and her twin, that’s why. They can help Roy,” I replied.

“Fine, let’s go back to the attic, but first I need you help getting a body,” he said.

“Okay, I’ll be back,”

“Oh, and Rick?”

“Yeah?”

“Kate gets to see me first,”

“Of course,”

I headed back to the attic.

“I need the ingredients to summon a body for a ghost,” I said.

“Why?” Paige asked.

“This ghost, he needs a body to help us. Well, me technically, but whatever,”

“How do we know this isn’t a bad ghost?”

“Trust me, he’s not,”

“Fine, here,”

Paige handed me the ingredients.

“Thanks. After the ghost had its body, it wants to see Kate first, okay?” I said.

“Yeah,”

I went back to the basement and summoned a body for Montgomery.

He needed a moment to adjust, but was soon ready to see Kate.

“You good?” I asked, he seemed a bit nervous.

“Yeah. Maybe just nervous on what she’s going to think,” he replied.

I stopped and looked at him.

“Roy, she almost went back into the hangar, and when she heard the gunshot… She was crying in your chest for a long time until the cops came, and she almost shot them for moving you,” I said, “She’ll be thrilled,”

“Okay, that’s good,” he said, “Let’s go then,”

Once we made it in front of my bedroom door, I told him to wait in there while I got Kate.

I went up to the attic and looked at Kate.

“C’mon, he’s ready,” I said.

“He?” she asked.

“Yes, he,” I replied.

I led her to our bedroom and stopped in front of the door.

“Okay, you can freak out, but not too much, okay?” I said.

“Yep, sounds reasonable,” she replied.

I opened the door and her mouth dropped open.

“I take it back. That’s not reasonable,” she whispered.

“Kate,” Montgomery said.

She ran over and hugged him.

“Sir, what are you doing back here?” Kate asked him.

“Something is coming, and Rick is the only who can stop it, but he’s gonna your and your sisters’ help,” he replied.

“Let’s go tell them then,” I said.

We went to the attic and told Kate’s sisters who Montgomery was.

“So why are you here?” Prue asked.

“Because something is coming and Rick is the only who can stop with a little help but not from you, but you can give him spells and potions and boost his powers,” he replied.

“What’s coming?” Piper asked.

“You guys have heard of vampires?” he asked.

“Yeah, but we killed the queen, they’re all dead,”

“No, you see there are two sets of vampires. The queen once rebelled against her husband, the Master, and began to lead her own ‘coven’ for lack of better word. They never contacted each other again. But the other vampires, they’re coming to San Francisco, and so are the people who are gonna help Rick,”

There was a knock at the door.

“That would be your help,” Montgomery told me.

 


	25. Why Them?

**Rick's POV**

I heard a knock on the door.

"That would be your help," Montgomery said.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Rick," said an all to familiar voice.

I slammed the door and turned around.

"I do not care how much trouble the world is in, I am not working with him," I yelled.

There was another knock at the door followed by a voice.

"Rick, please. Just open the door, " said another familiar voice.

"Great! Her too? That's it, everyone take advantage of your time left, the world's coming to an end!" I yelled, extremely frustrated.

"Seriously!? Just open the damn door Rick!" yelled one of the voices.

"I said the world's coming to an end. Do you really want to spend some of your last moments, begging for someone to open a door?"

"Yes, 'cause if we don't the world will end," yelled the other.

"I already told ya, I'm fine with the world ending," I answered.

"Rick, just open the fucking door already!" came the other's try.

"Do neither of you understand the whole end of the world' thing?" I asked.

"Perfectly clear," they said simultaneously.

"Good. Now if I were you, I'd stop begging for someone to open a door and go spend time with loved ones or something," I sighed.

Everyone had come downstairs when they heard me yell, and were now staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Paige, and they all headed to the kitchen.

"How do you suppose you can save the world without any help?" Montgomery asked.

"I don't think I can, that's why I keep telling them the world is going to end," I replied.

"Rick, do you really want billions of people to die because you can't work with two people?" he asked.

"I don't want them to die, but I don't want to work with people who not only betrayed my trust but hurt my family, then came to me and acted like nothing ever happened. I do not care how many times they apologize or how many people will die if I don't let them in, I am not going to work with them,"

I shimmered to the place where everyone went to relax, the top of Golden Gate.

'Why did it have to be them? Why couldn't be someone else? Hell, anybody else! No, it had to be the two fucking people I hate the most!' I thought to myself as I was punching the bridge.

I heard the jingling of orbs and turned to face the person.

"Rick, what's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Them. Those two assholes are what's wrong," I replied.

"What happened?" 

"I trusted them, as much as I trust you, and they betrayed me. And I'm not talking, a small betrayal, I'm talking a freaking huge betrayal,"

"What did they do?"

I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bridge.

"We met each other in college, three people who shared a passion for writing. We became the best of friends, always helping each to write stories. When we got out of college, we would hang out all the time, talking, and catching up. And then one of my books hit the bestsellers' list. I kept wrting and writing, and by the time Storm had come out, they had published books but never hit the bestseller like me. I went out one night, with Mother and Alexis, just a family dinner, and I got a call in the middle of dinner saying that my bank account had been hacked and everything was gone. I got home and there was a note on the front dor saying 'We're sorry, but we had to. We couldn't hide in the shadows of your fame anymore,'. They had both signed it. I trusted them, more than anyone at the time, and they betrayed me and took my money. The worst part is, if they would have asked me for money, I would have given it to them," I said.

"Rick, you were young, everyone makes stupid mistakes when they're young, it's inevitable. You have to forgive them eventually. And if you don't, can you at least put your problems behind you and just save the world?" Kate asked.

"I guess, but there is no way in hell they're staying here longer than they have to," I replied.

"Fine, now let's go," she said, as she she held my hand and orbed us back to the manor.

When we got back to the manor, I went to the front door and opened.

"This does not mean everything's good and you aren't staying here any lnger than you need to, okay?" I said.

"Fine by us," they said in unison.

"Follow me then," I said, heading to the conservatory.

Just as I closed the door, a fireball came flying towards me.

I ducked and it was about to hit Kate when one of the assholes stopped it with another fireball.

"This cannot be happening! First you show up and act like everything is fine, and then you use powers! Great, they're magical too, is that how you got my money so easily?" I asked.

"Rick, not now," Kate said.

"Fine, let's just go," I replied, continuing towards the conservatory.

When we arrived, I had the task to introduce everyone.

"Everyone, this is Stefanos Christen and Arabel Vesna, apparently they're the ones who are going to help me. Stefanos, Arabel, this is my family," when I finshed intrducing everyone, we got down to business.

...

"Okay, so how can we get more power?" Stefanos asked.

"The sisters can make potions and cast spells that'll help. We can also tap into the five elements," I replied.

"How so?" Arabel asked.

"Well by creating a pentagram with five people and their significant other, they can shoot the power of the elemnts at us, it's actually quite helpful. Speaking of that, can you guys get Patty and Victor or Sam, Kate won't be able to do the spell when it's me," I answered.

"On it," Kate replied.

"Okay, we need unicorn magic. Paige, could you go see my mother and ask her if she has any, if doesn't ask Dev, he should have some," I asked.

"Okay, I'll be back," she replied.

"Piper and Prue, I need you to make any potions that will either help with defense or boost our powers,"

"Sounds good," Prue replied, heading tp the kitchen with Piper.

"And Pheobe, I need you to come up with two spells, one that will resurrect us if we die, and one that will be able to bring back anyone that dies,"

"I'll try my best," she said, grabbing a paper and pen.

I turned towards Stefanos and Arabel.

"We will get the spells ready for the elements spell,"

We were getting the spells ready when everyone came back.

"Good, we're all ready," I said, "I'll go first,"

I stepped into the middle of the circle, and eveeyone started the spell.

After me, Arabel went, then Stefanos.

"To make sure it works, create a fireball but focus on the water element," I said.

They each created the waterball.

"Great, we're set to go," I said,  "Let's kick some vampire ass,"

 


	26. Party Crashers

**Rick's POV**

Once I taught Arabel and Stefanos to control the powers of the elements, Piper and Prue explained the potions to us.

"You have two defense potions, a stunning potion and a potion that will make you disappear from sight. You also have three offense potions, a potion that will create a explosion big enough to knock out anybody within twenty feet of it, another that will triple the strength of your powers with the help of the unicorn magic and a potion that will freeze anybody within thirty feet. We also creted a potion that will help the chances of Phoebe's spell working, the one to resurrect you if you die," Piper explained.

"Okay, great. We need all of you to cast the spell and throw the potion, if you don't mind," I replied.

"Good, let's do it," Paige said.

The girls quickly said the spell and threw the potions.

"Let's test it, Piper blow me up," I exclaimed.

"Okay, is there a way to bring you back if this doesn't work?" she asked.

"Yep, go see Dev, he'll tell you," I replied.

"Okay,"

Piper flicked her hands at me and I felt an excruciating pain in my stomach.

I fell to the ground.

I felt my life leaving my body and then right when my body and life were going to detach, my life began coming back, and the wound healed itself.

I quickly got up and smiled.

"So you're good to go?" Kate asked.

"Right after we drink the potions that'll triple our powers," I replied.

"Right," Prue said, handing one to me, Arabel and Stefanos.

We quickly drank the potions, and tried it out.

I created a fireball, that became three times bigger than the regular size.

"We've created at least a hundred of each potion, so if you need more just conjure it. And if you need more just send a messge to one of us," Prue continued.

"Okay. Thanks for the potions and spells," I said to Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Prue.

"Good luck," Kate said, giving me hug.

"I'll be back, I promise," I said looking into her eyes.

"I know," she replied simply.

I quickly kissed her and turned to Arabel and Stefanos.

"Let's go,"

...

We arrived to a location Dev had given us, an abandoned night club.

I heard people inside.

"Okay, it's almost night fall, we'll hide in the alley across the street and anytime we see one come out, we can kill it. Then, tomorrow in the day, we can attack in there, they won't be able to run," I said.

"Good idea," Arabel said.

We headed to the alley and positioned ourselves.

After five minutes a vampire came.

I quickly threw a freball at it.

A couple more came out throughout the  night, but not many.

Before we attacked, we waited until the sun was at its highest, so noon.

As my watch hit noon and headed to the club.

I opened the door and looked around, all the vampires staring us down.

"I hear there's a killer party going on here, just one questions though, got any drinks?" I asked.

Arabel pulled out a bottle of holy water and shook it sideways a little.

"Anyone wanna try?" she asked.

 The vampires began scramble, trying to escape, many running into the sun.

"Who the bloody hell found our cript?" yelled a vampire.

"Spike?" I asked.

"Rick?" he asked back.

I threw a stun potion at him.

"Kill the others, he doesn't die," I said to Arabel and Stefanos, while pointing to Spike.

They nodded and started fighting.

"Why are you in San Francisco? Isn't the Hellmouth in Sunnydale?" I asked, turning back to Spike.

"Yeah, so? Maybe I wanted to see my friend again," he replied.

"You're a tad too late Spike. I'm sorry," I said as I threw a fireball at him.

I turned around and looked at the others.

"Get out of here, I'll deal with the rest. Just meet me at the manour," I said.

They quickly left and I started.

I focused on the fire element,  and stood in the middle of the room.

Then I thought about everyone that had ever betrayed, how I had trusted them and they betrayed me. Cole, Arabel, Stefanos and Spike.

I could feel the heat rising in me, spreading through me.

I kept thinking about all that hurt and anger and the fire spread, and then it exploded, killing everyone inside and blowing up the building.

...

**Kate's POV**

We were waiting, all a little nervous, when the door opened.

Arabel and Stefanos came through, but no one behind.

"Where's Rick?" I asked.

"We don't know, there were a few hundred left when he told us to leave. We tried to stay but he wouldn't let us, we tried," Arabel replied.

"He told us he would take care of them," Stefanos continued.

"Do you know how he would take care of them?" Paige asked.

"No, he just told us he'd take care of them," Stefanos answered.

"But he did seem troubled, like something was bothering him," Arabel said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Well, he used a stun potion on one of the vampires, and told us to kill all of them except him," Arabel replied.

"Then he was talking with him. He killed the vamp and told us leave looking troubled," Stefanos finished.

"You guys might want to see this," Montgomery said from the kitchen.

We all headed to kitchen.

There was a clip of an abandoned club burning.

I looked at the clip closer, and noticed it the building Arabel, Stefanos and Rick had gone to.


	27. Love Is In The Air

**Kate’s POV**

Once I saw the building, I ran.

I ran out the front door and sprinted to the location.

When I got there, they had just put out the fire.

I ran in and searched the place for Rick.

There was no site of anything alive.

Just a pile of ash sat in the middle of the room.

I ran over to it and started crying.

“Rick,” I whispered to myself.

Something sparkled in the ashes, so I picked it up.

It was a crystal, the word ‘LOVE’ was engraved on it.

I held it close and thought of nothing but Rick.

An image popped into the room and his voice covered the area.

“Kate, if you’ve gotten this crystal, I need you to know that I am okay. I am not the pile of ashes you found this crystal in, that’s Spike, a vampire. I am at Dev’s, he’s making sure everything’s alright and that I’m good to go. I’ll see you soon,”

The video ended.

I smiled and orbed to Devin’s place.

“Rick!” I yelled.

“Kate?” he asked.

I ran over and hugged him.

“Next time tell us your plan and don’t scare me like that!” I said, lightly slapping him on the chest.

“Okay, okay, I will,” he replied, raising his hands in defeat.

I smiled and pulled him into another hug.

“Let’s go home,” I said.

“That sounds like a brilliant idea,” he whispered, before kissing me.

We shimmered back to the manor and decided to watch a movie with everyone.

The Avengers was our choice.

We sat and watched and when the movie was done, we decided to get some sleep.

As me and Rick were heading up the stairs, Stefanos stopped us.

“Rick, can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked.

“Sure. I’ll meet in bed Kate,” he replied.

I nodded and headed back up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Rick came up.

“What was that about?” I asked.

“He wanted me to know that if I ever need help, to just call him and Arabel and they’d be here ready to fight,” he replied.

“Well that’s good. If ever we need more help, we’ll have them,” I said.

“Yeah, I guess they’re not so bad after all,” he whispered, thinking I didn’t hear.

…

The next morning we said goodbye to Stefanos and Arabel.

After, me and Rick went for a walk on the beach, just to be together.

“Hey, Rick? Who’s Spike?” I asked, suddenly remembering he gave a name to the vampire.

“Spike’s an old friend, a lot like Cole. He left me for his girlfriend Drusilla, she was insane. And I’m not just saying that because she’s a vamp, I’m pretty she was actually insane before she became a vamp. Spike was cool back then, he wasn’t too violent or mean a vampire, but Drusilla changed him. All she ever did was terrorize her victims and be super violent about it, and after a while, Spike became like that. All he did was terrorize people, and he didn’t do anything but feed and sleep with Drusilla. I tried reaching out, tried pulling him away from the hell she was, but he never listened, so I just forgot about him,” he replied.

“Oh,” I said, not really sure how else to reply.

We walked for a little longer in silence.

“You wanna head back? We can stop to get something to eat on our way,” I said.

“Sure,” he replied with a big smile, “I’ve got just the place,”

We walked, with him covering my eyes so I couldn’t see where we were going.

“Are we almost there?” I asked.

“Actually we are here,” he replied.

“Oh my god, you found a Remy’s in California? How?”

“I have my ways,” he smiled widely.

“It involves magic doesn’t it?”

“Maybe,” he smirked, dragging me inside.

After we finished eating, we headed back to the manor.

“Hey, where you guy’s been?” Phoebe asked as soon as we walked in.

“We went for lunch,” I replied.

“Oh. We’re bringing the kids to an amusement park, if you wanna tag along,” Paige said.

“Sure,”

We headed out and went our separate ways when we reached the park.

Me and Rick headed straight for the Ferris Wheel.

As we reached the top, I marveled at the site.

“It’s beautiful,” I said.

“It is, isn’t it?” Rick asked.

I turned to look at him and noticed that he was looking at me.

I blushed and turned around.

I heard him move closer and pull me into a hug.

We stayed like that until we reached the bottom.

We did a few other rides and played some games, then decided to head back.

We got back and sat on the couch.

“What do you wanna do?” I asked.

“We could watch another movie,” he replied.

“Okay, which one?”

“Have you seen Serenity?”

“No, but I’ve watched Firefly,”

“Well then, we’re gonna watch Serenity, it’s awesome,”

“Sounds good,”

At the end of the movie, we just sat together, cuddling.

“You know, Mal kinda looks like you. It’s weird,” I said.

“I know, everyone says that when we watch it. I like it, it’s like I’m famous outside of writing,” he replied.

I smiled widely and shook my head.

“Let’s go to bed,” I said, yawning.

“Good idea,” he said.

We got up and headed to bed, not expecting what happened later.

 


	28. Everybody, Meet Brooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this stuff works, so bear with me.

**Kate’s POV**

Rick and I got up the next morning and got ready for the day.

We were watching TV when Prue came into the room.

“There’s someone on the phone for you,” she said, handing me the phone.

“Thanks,” I said taking it.

“Hello?” I said into the phone.

“Hi. Is this Kathrine H. Beckett?” asked the woman on the other end.

“Yes, what can I help you with?” I asked.

“My name is Kayla and I’m with the San Francisco hospital. Just to make sure, you used to live in New York and worked for the NYPD, right?” she asked.

“Yes, why?”

“Do you remember the little girl you gave up in 2007?”

“Yes,”

“Well, the couple that adopted her lived in San Francisco. There was an accident last night and they both died, the girl is all alone and has no family left. We called to ask you if you’d like to adopt her, bring her up. If you don’t want to, it’s okay, we just wanted to check with her birth mother first,”

“Could you just give me two seconds, I need to talk to someone,”

“Sure, no problem,”

I put the phone down and a hand over my mouth.

I took in a shaky breath.

I finally had a chance to meet the little girl I gave birth to.

“What is it?” Rick asked.

“You remember how I mentioned I had a kid and gave her up for adoption?” I asked him.

“Yeah,”

“Something happened and her parents died, she has no other family and she happens to live here. The hospital wants to know if I want to adopt her. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes. I’d be pleased to raise a kid with you. Whether we had her, or if she’s just yours,”

I quickly kissed him and picked the phone back up.

“Kayla?” I asked.

“Yes?”

“When can we pick her up?”

“As soon as you’re ready. Just go to the front desk and tell them who you are, they’ll bring you to me and Brooklyn,”

“Her name’s Brooklyn?”

“Yes,”

“Thanks, we’ll be there as soon as possible,”

“No problem Ms. Beckett,”

I hung up and called the family down.

“Guys, I have to tell you something,” I said.

“Oh my god, are you pregnant?” Phoebe asked.

Piper hit her.

“Hey!”

“No, I’m not pregnant, though it does involve kid,”

Everyone gave me weird looks.

“Okay. Back in 2007, I had a kid. I wasn’t ready though so I gave her up for adoption. Apparently the couple that adopted lived here, but something happened and they were in an accident last night and they died. The girl has no other family, and me and Rick have decided to adopt her. She’s PJ’s age, so about six” I said.

“Awww,” Paige said.

“What’s her name?” Piper asked.

“Brooklyn,” I replied.

“When are you going to get her?” Prue asked.

“As soon as we’re done here,”

“Well, then go get your daughter,” Phoebe said.

Me and Rick left for the hospital and got there very quickly.

We headed to the front desk.

“Hi, I’m Katherine Beckett, we’re here to get a girl named Brooklyn,” I said to the lady behind the desk after she greeted us.

“Ah, Ms. Beckett. Yes. Before we bring you to her and Kayla, we just need you to fill out all the papers,” she said.

“No problem,”

She grabbed a stack of papers and handed them to me.

“You can sit right over there while you fill them out,” she said nodding her head behind me and handing me a pen.

“Thank you,” I said before going to sit.

A good half hour later, we got up and gave the papers back to the lady.

“Please follow me,” she said after checking all of them.

We were lead down a few hallways and stopped in front of a door.

“Brooklyn’s in here. Just be careful, she did just lose her parent,” said the lady before walking away.

I slowly opened the door and walked in.

A young woman looked up.

“You must be Ms. Beckett. I’m Kayla,” said the woman.

“Nice to meet you, this is my boyfriend Richard,” I said, shaking her hand.

Then I noticed a little girl looking at me.

“Hi,” I said, waving to her.

“Hi,” she said back smiling.

“Are you Brooklyn?” I asked.

“Yeah. Are you my real Mom?” she asked.

“Well, I’m pretty sure your other Mom was real,” I replied with a small laugh.

“I mean are you the person that gave birth to me? The one who is technically my Mom?” she asked.

“Yes, I am. And I’m sorry I gave you up, I just wasn’t ready for a kid, but now I am,” I replied.

“Really?”

“Yes,”

“Cool,” she said.

She got up and hugged me.

“By the way, you can call me Brooke,” she said after a few minutes.

“Okay, Brooke. Well why don’t we go home so you can meet the family,” I said.

“There are more people?” she asked, sounding really surprised.

“Yeah, you have four aunts, four uncles and twelve cousins,” I said, smiling widely.

She smiled and finally noticed Rick.

“Is that my Dad?” she asked.

“No, I haven’t seen you’re Dad since I gave birth to you, but he’s my boyfriend. But you can call him Dad, he’s gonna stick around for a while,” I replied.

She giggled at that.

We headed home with Brooke.

“Hey Brooke, have you ever thought about a place and then showed up there, like magic?” Rick asked.

“Yeah, why?” she replied.

“Well because you Mom is a whitelighter witch, basically an angel witch, so you have her powers and that’s one of them,” he said.

“Really? That’s so cool,” Brooke said smiling widely.

We arrived at the manor.

“Are you ready to meet your family?” I asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, jumping up and down in her seat.

I got out and helped her out, picking her up once she was out.

I walked up the steps and opened the door.

“Welcome home Brooklyn!” everyone yelled.

I noticed everyone, from New York and San Francisco.

“This is my family?” Brooke asked quietly.

“Yep,” I replied.

“They’re so cool,” she said grinning from ear to ear.

I set her down.

“Are you hungry?” I asked.

“No, not right now,” she replied still staring at everyone.

“Well then let’s introduce everyone,” I continued.

Everyone got in a line, and I began introducing them to Brooke.

…

“Oh my god, that’s so many people,” Brooke said after we were done.

“There’s still one person, one of your cousins, she had to go to a friends house, she should be back any minute,” Phoebe said.

Just then the door opened.

I walked to the door with Brooke.

“Hey PJ, I’d like you to meet someone,” I said.

“Okay,” she replied smiling.

“PJ, this Brooke. Brooke, this is PJ,” I said.

“Hi,” PJ said smiling widely.

“Hi,” Brooke said back, smiling just as widely.

“Brooke here is my daughter. I gave her up when she was born but I just adopted her back,”  I explained to PJ.

“Cool. So she’s staying?” PJ asked.

“Yep,” I replied.

PJ then turned to Brooke.

“You wanna come play with me?” she asked Brooke.

“Sure,” came her reply.

“Follow me then,”

“Wait, Mom? Does everyone have powers like you and me?” Brooke asked.

“Yes. We’re a magical family, but not everyone’s powers are the same,” I replied.

“Okay,” she said while turning to follow PJ.

I went to sit on the couch with Rick.

“You think she’s gonna get along with everyone?” I asked him after curling up into his side.

“I think they’ll love her,” he replied kissing the top of my head.

 


	29. Brooke's Birthday Bash

**Rick’s POV**

Brooke had been with us for a month now.

And she loved it.

She played with PJ and Mel all the time.

They became best friends within the first week Brooke had been here.

Today was Brooke’s birthday, and everyone was excited.

We had been planning a surprise party for weeks.

We were even gonna have a light show from the whitelighters of the family, with a little help from the cupids. (like when we see Leo in Witchstock (episode where Paige goes back to the 60’s in season 6) doing a light show in the manor).

Everything was ready, we just needed Brooke.

Everyone from New York had come too, Ryan and Espo had decided to sing a song for her and Lanie and Jenny made the cake, and Gates had gotten her a police vest that said Brooklyn on it.

I turned to Kate.

“You think she’s going to like it?” I asked.

“She’s going to love it,” Kate replied giving me a quick kiss.

We heard footsteps upstairs and someone coming down the stairs.

When Brooke reached the bottom of the stairs we all yelled “Surprise!”

She looked at all of us smiled wide.

She ran over to me and Kate and gave a big hug.

“Thank you,” she said to both of us.

“You’re welcome,” we replied in sync.

We all had breakfast and decided to play Just Dance.

Brooke had beat everybody until Coop had decided to challenge her.

They were battling it out, everyone taking sides, until Coop beat her.

Everyone rooting for him cheered with excitement.

He turned and looked down at Brooke.

He smiled, and stuck out his hand.

“Good game,” he said, shaking her hand.

Brooke smiled and hugged him.

“I want to play with Mom,” Brooke said, turning to Kate.

“Alright, but I get to pick the song,” Kate said in reply.

After a few more dance battles, Brooke opened her gifts.

Out of all her gifts, she liked the police vest the best and wore for the rest of the day.

After that, Ryan and Espo had decided to sing the song.

They sang her favorite song, Centuries by Fall Out Boy, even if she didn’t know the lyrics or what they meant, she just liked the beat.

**_‘Some legends are told_ **

**_Some turn to dust or to gold_ **

**_But you will remember me_ **

**_Remember me for centuries_ **

**_And just one mistake_ **

**_Is all it will take._ **

**_We'll go down in history_ **

**_Remember me for centuries_ **

**_Hey, hey, hey_ **

**_Remember me for centuries_ **

 

**_Mummified my teenage dreams_ **

**_No, it's nothing wrong with me_ **

**_The kids are all wrong,_ **

**_The story's all off_ **

**_Heavy metal broke my heart_ **

 

**_Come on, come on and let me in_ **

**_The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_ **

**_And this is supposed to match_ **

**_The darkness that you felt_ **

**_I never meant for you to fix yourself_ **

 

**_Some legends are told_ **

**_Some turn to dust or to gold_ **

**_But you will remember me_ **

**_Remember me for centuries_ **

**_And just one mistake_ **

**_Is all it will take._ **

**_We'll go down in history_ **

**_Remember me for centuries_ **

**_Hey, hey, hey_ **

**_Remember me for centuries_ **

 

**_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_ **

**_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_ **

**_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_ **

**_'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_ **

**_And you're a cherry blossom_ **

**_You're about to bloom_ **

**_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_ **

 

**_Some legends are told_ **

**_Some turn to dust or to gold_ **

**_But you will remember me_ **

**_Remember me for centuries_ **

**_And just one mistake_ **

**_Is all it will take._ **

**_We'll go down in history_ **

**_Remember me for centuries_ **

**_Hey, hey, hey_ **

**_Remember me for centuries_ **

 

**_We've been here forever_ **

**_And here's the frozen proof_ **

**_I could scream forever_ **

**_We are the poisoned youth_ **

 

**_Some legends are told_ **

**_Some turn to dust or to gold_ **

**_But you will remember me_ **

**_Remember me for centuries_ **

**_And just one mistake_ **

**_Is all it will take._ **

**_We'll go down in history_ **

**_Remember me for centuries_ **

**_Hey, hey, hey_ **

**_Remember me for centuries_ **

 

**_We'll go down in history_ **

**_Remember me for centuries’_ **

After they had finished the song, Brooke ran up to them and hugged them, yelling ‘thank you’ along the way.

Now it was time for cake.

It was beautiful and Brooke loved it.

Lanie and Jenny had made a 3D cake that was a book with things that represented Brooke’s life popping out.

After the cake, the party soon settled and everyone went to bed.


	30. Where Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 very important things.  
> 1\. The following chapters (I'm not sure how many) are character fears.  
> 2\. PJ is in high in this chapter, I don't have a specific age, so take your pick.

**PJ’s POV**

I woke up with a bad feeling.

Almost like my heart had been ripped in two.

The feeling quickly disappeared and I continued my day.

I went down to breakfast and talked with my sisters.

“So, what’s going on in school?” I asked Parker.

“Not much, just reviewing what we did last year,” she replied.

“Cool, if you need anything, know that I can help,” I said.

“Obviously, you’re like my go to school helper,” she said.

We both started laughing and continued eating.

“We’ve got a demon!” Aunt Prue yelled while walking down the stairs.

“Who?” Aunt Piper asked.

“The Source’s new assassin,” Aunt Prue answered.

“Let’s go then,” I said.

I quickly ran up the stairs followed by my siblings and cousins.

We each headed into our rooms and got ready to fight the demon.

We regrouped downstairs for weapon choosing.

“Where are Aunt Kate and Uncle Rick?” I asked picking up a few potions.

“They went back to New York for a big case they got at the 12th,” Mom replied.

“Oh. Should we call them?” I asked.

“No, with all of us we should be good. We even have Dad, Uncle Leo, Uncle Henry & Uncle Andy,” she answered.

“Why Uncle Henry? No offense,” I said, turning towards him.

“None taken,” he replied.

“Because he’s gonna be our distraction,” Aunt Piper said.

“Oh. Are we good then?” I asked, picking up a couple daggers.

“Yep, let’s go! Follow my orbs,” Aunt Paige said, before orbing to what she didn’t know would be the end.

We quickly arrived and Uncle Henry walked into the open.

“You see, when you’re the new Source’s Assassin, you might want to make sure humans can’t get into you lair,” he said, making the demon turn around.

He threw a fireball at Uncle Henry and I deflected it.

“You might also want to make sure a teenager can’t deflect your fireballs, ‘cause that’s gonna suck when the Source finds out,” I said, throwing a stun potions at him.

He tried to move but couldn’t, so everyone came out.

He started throwing daggers and potions but they all missed, he had some sort of force field.

“And you might want to make sure that you can actually hit a demon before attacking it,” said the demon.

He quickly moved and grabbed Uncle Leo.

“Move and he dies,” he said.

 Uncle Leo was struggling under the demon’s hold.

“That goes for you too,” he said and snapped  Uncle Leo’s neck.

“NO!!!” Aunt Piper yelled.

“Good, we have a volunteer to go next,” he said while throwing a fireball at Aunt Piper, who burst to ash.

Wyatt, Chris and Mel began crying.

“Oh, are the poor babies sad? Well, let me end that misery,” he exclaimed, throwing daggers at all three of them.

“Now, who’s next?”

Dad grabbed me, Mom, Parker and P and shielded us from him.

He led us behind a small wall.

Before he could get behind it with us, the demon spit arrow heads at Dad and killed him.

I started crying.

Mom hugged me, rubbing circles in my back.

Uncle Andy orbed behind the demon and tried to stab him, but the force field electrocuted him so badly, he dropped dead.

“You son of a bitch!” Aunt Prue yelled.

She went into the open and began throwing potions at him.

He deflected all of them and they went right back towards her.

The combined potions were too much, and she joined the others.

Potter, Oliver and Daniel made a plan and orbed into a triangle around the demon.

“Oh, have you come to stop me?” the demon asked.

“Why yes, we have,” Potter replied.

The demon shot fireballs at the triplets and they sent them back then ducked.

The fireballs went over their heads and bounced off the walls and came back.

The boys stood up but didn’t know about the fireballs.

“Guys! Get down!” I yelled.

They were too late.

Parker and P got up and nodded to Mom.

“We have a plan,” P whispered.

They beamed across from the demon and aimed their rings at him.

The love hit him scare in the chest.

“See, a being without a soul cannot love,” he said.

The demon grabbed two daggers and killed my sisters.

I kept crying.

I was losing everyone.

Aunt Paige came out and orbed the force field away from the demon.

But the demon shot a fireball at her.

Then, Uncle Henry came running out and jumped in front of her.

What he didn’t account for was the fireball to go right through him and hit Aunt Paige also.

“NO!!” Kat, Tam and Junior screamed.

They quickly got up and began throwing all their potions and daggers at him.

The potions exploded at the base of the force field and the daggers went straight back at them.

I turned away, I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Mom, did Uncle Rick and Aunt Kate bring the kids with them?” I asked, turning towards the only other person left.

Suddenly Brooke, Jo, and Zack shimmered in.

They shot streams of fire at the demon.

It went through the force field but he shimmered behind them .

I shut my eyes and could hear three snapping sounds.

Mom looked around the corner of the wall.

The demon was facing the other way.

She slowly and quickly got up.

The demon turned his neck 180 degrees and stared at her.

“Trying like everyone else? I’m pretty sure you’re gonna end up like them,” he said.

She tried running, but he was too fast.

The dagger went into her back.

“RUN PJ!” she yelled before falling into an endless sleep.

I orbed home.

I looked down at myself and noticed how dirty I was and the amount of cuts I had from daggers grazing me and pieces of rock striking me.

I heard the front door burst open.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” the demon yelled.

“Shit!” I whispered to myself.

I quickly orbed to Uncle Rick’s loft in New York.

I then sprinted out the door and ran to the precinct.

People gave me weird looks, but I didn’t care, I had to get there.

I finally got to the building but couldn’t wait, so I took the stairs.

I ran into the bullpen and looked for Uncle Rick and Aunt Kate, but they weren’t there.

Neither were Javi and Kevin.

Everyone was staring at me.

I heard a door open, and Gates came out of her office.

“PJ?” she asked.

“Sir, where are my Aunt and Uncle?” I asked, assuming the worst.

“They’re hunting down a lead. Just sit a Kate’s desk, they should be back soon,” she replied.

“Thanks you sir,”

She walked back into her office.

I sat down on Aunt Kate’s chair.

Everything that happened finally registered.

I began crying even more than before.

Everyone was gone.

Everyone except Aunt Kate and Uncle Rick.

I pulled my knees up to chest and buried my face into and kept crying.

I ran.

What kind of coward am I?

The ding of the elevator rang.

I looked up.

The doors opened and Uncle Rick stepped out followed by Aunt Kate, Javi and Kevin.

Javi noticed me first.

“PJ?” he asked.

The others looked in my direction.

They quickly rushed over.

“PJ, what happened?” Aunt Kate asked.

I tried explaining, but I couldn’t.

It just made me remember it all.

The tears fell even harder.

“PJ. What happened?” Uncle Rick asked this time.

“Th- they’re g- they’re gone,” I barely whispered.

“What?” Kevin asked.

“They’re gone,” I repeated louder.

“Who’s gone?” they all asked at once.

“Everyone,” I whispered.

“Who’s everyone, PJ? Who’s everyone?” Aunt Kate asked.

“M- I- I can’t,” I said.

“Okay, what happened then?” Uncle Rick asked.

“We were getting ready to go fight a demon. I asked if we should call you guys, but they said that we were good because we had Dad, Uncle Leo, Uncle Henry and Uncle Andy. We began fighting, but he gained an upper hand and grabbed Uncle Leo. He snapped his neck. He killed everyone. Everyone. You and me are the only people left. He even got Brooke, Jo and Zack. They came to help, because they’re – were, part demon, they were able to actually hurt him, but he shimmered behind them and killed them. Mom was gonna jump him, but he threw a dagger at her before she could. She told me to run before she died,” I said.

The tears were falling again.

I began sobbing.

“Oh honey,” Aunt Kate said.

She wrapped me into a hug and rubbed circles on my back.

I could feel her tears hit my back.

“You should go home, relax. We’ll finish your paper work and tell Gates,” Kevin said.

“Thanks guys,” Uncle Rick said.

Aunt Kate let go and got up.

I got up also but fell down, my leg was throbbing.

I looked down at it and noticed a giant gash.

Javi looked at me and noticed it.

“I don’t think she can really go anywhere with that,” he said pointing to my leg.

“Right,” Uncle Rick said.

He handed Javi a small pouch.

“Throw this on everyone who doesn’t know about magic after we’re gone,” he whispered.

Aunt Kate held my hand and orbed us home.

Uncle Rick soon followed.

They set me on the couch and Kate started healing my leg.

“Thanks,” I said when she was done.

“No problem,” she replied.

“Who was the demon?” Uncle Rick asked.

“It doesn’t matter, we can’t stop him,” I said.

“She’s right you know, no one can stop me,” the demon said while stepping out of the shadows.

He threw a fireball at Uncle Rick, who turned to ash.

Then he threw a dagger at Aunt Kate, straight through the heart.

“Did you really think you could escape?” he asked.

“Unfortunately I did,” I whispered to myself.

He conjured a fireball and threw it at me.

I felt a burning sensation run over and then everything went black.

…

I shot up in bed.

I looked around.

“Where am I?” I whispered to myself.

I realized I was in my room.

“Oh god,” I whispered.

I jumped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Everyone was there.

They stopped and stared at me.

“Someone please confirm that this is all real and I’m not dreaming from the afterlife,” I said.

“What?” someone asked.

“Someone just confirm that I’m not dead,” I said.

“You’re not,”

“Oh, my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! So none of you are dead either?” I asked.

“No,”

“Oh thank god! It was just a dream!” I exclaimed.

“What?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. It wasn’t real anyway,” I said.

I grabbed breakfast and sat down, everything was gonna be okay.

 


	31. What Did I Ever Do To You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold writing=texts from Rick or Kate
> 
> Bold & italic writing=texts from Brook
> 
> Italic writing=texts from PJ

**Brooke’s POV**

I went to school, just like every other day, but something felt off.

I shook off the feeling and kept walking.

I checked my phone and saw I had a text from my best friend slash cousin, PJ.

_Where r u?_

**_At school, I have basketball practice. Why are you up so early?_ **

_I wanted to join the team and heard you leave._

**_Oh, well, you have ½ an hour before practice starts._ **

_Is there anyone around?_

**_No, why?_ **

“This is why,” came a voice from behind me.

“Oh my god, PJ, you can’t just beam somewhere because you’re too lazy to walk!” I exclaimed, turning around.

“You know as well as me that at the speed I walk, I would’ve been twenty minutes late,”

“Whatever, let’s just go,”

“Sweet,”

…

After basketball, we had five minutes to get to class.

As me and PJ were walking to our lockers, people kept staring at me.

“Okay, did I do something? Why is everyone staring at me?” I asked PJ.

“I don’t know, it’s weird,” came her reply.

We kept walking and soon came across the rest of the family.

“Hey guys,” I said, going to stand next to them.

They all turned to me with annoyed looks and walked away.

“What a freak, I can’t believe she’s related to us,” I heard Jr whisper.

“Okay, what the freaking hell is going on?” I asked PJ.

“I don’t know, they never act like that, they love you,” she replied, with a worried look on her face.

“Do you think this has something to do with a demon?” she continued in a whisper.

“I’m not sure, I’ll text Dad and ask him,”

**_Hey Dad, do you know anything about a demon that could influence people’s feelings?_ **

**Not sure sweetie, why?**

**_Well everyone in the school except PJ is staring at me and acting like I’m the freakiest person here, when just yesterday everyone was friends with me._ **

**Even your cousins?**

**_Yeah. I don’t know what’s going on._ **

**I’ll see what your aunts and uncles think, we’ll talk about this later. Love you.**

**_Love you too Dad. Bye._ **

I turned to PJ.

“Dad doesn’t know anything,” I sighed.

“Let’s not stress about it, it’s probably nothing,” she replied.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Let’s head to class,”

…

We finally got home after the longest day ever.

People stared, whispered and threw stuff, it was awful.

Thankfully, I had PJ next to me all day.

We got home and Mel, Parker, Kat, Tam, Jr, Potter, Oli and Dan we’re outside.

As we got closer, they stopped talking.

“Hey look! The freak’s finally back!” Parker yelled.

PJ grabbed Parker’s arm.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” she asked.

“Just because you can be friends with the freak, doesn’t mean we all have to be,” came Parker’s reply.

I kept walking, but fell when someone stuck their foot out.

Then came their laughs.

I got up and walked into the house.

I held my head, I had hit it on the steps outside.

I removed my hands and noticed blood.

“Hey, Brook, are you okay? Woah is that blood?” PJ asked, stepping into the house.

“Whose blood?” asked Aunt Phoebe, who had walked in.

“It’s nothing,” I replied.

“Oh! Brook that’s not nothing! Kate!” Aunt Phoebe said when she saw my head.

“Yes Phoebe?” asked Mom.

“Brook needs some healing,” Aunt Phoebe replied.

“What?” Mom questioned, walking into the room.

“She needs healing,” Phoebe repeated.

“Who did this to you?” Mom questioned me while healing my head.

“You wouldn’t believe me,” I mumbled.

“Who did this to you?” she asked, pressing further.

“Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you. It was Oli,” I replied.

“Why would Oli do that? He loves you,” Mom asked, clearly not believing me.

“Not anymore. No one does. No one except PJ, you, Dad and all my aunts and uncles,” I muttered.

“What do you mean?” Mom seemed confused.

“Everyone thinks Brook is freak. They were staring, whispering and throwing stuff at her all day,” PJ answered.

“Ask Dad, I texted him this morning,” I said.

“Rick!” Mom yelled.

“Yes my dear?” he replied, walking into the room.

“Did Brook text you about everyone thinking she was a freak?” Mom asked him.

“Yes, why?” Dad answered.

“Because Oli just tripped her, making her hit head, even if he adores her,” Mom replied, seeming deep in thought.

“I’ve got it! Watch!” I exclaimed.

I turned and opened the front door.

The others followed behind.

Kat turned to look at me.

“Guys, look! The freak has come back out to play!” Kat yelled.

“Are you missing your little friends?” Potter asked in a baby voice.

“See what I mean?!?” I asked, pointing towards my cousins.

…

After an all-nighter of trying to figure out why everyone now hated me, I had breakfast and headed to basketball with PJ.

We were playing a game and no one would pass to me.

I was subbed out quickly and never got put back in.

Even my coach hated me.

By lunch I had had it.

I pulled out my phone and texted my Mom.

**_I’m coming home. It’s just getting worse. Hopefully things will be better tomorrow._ **

**Okay sweetie. See you soon.**

I told PJ I was going home and soon left.

Once I was in the parking lot, I just decided to shimmer the rest of the way.

“Mom!” I yelled when I got in.

“Yeah Brook?” she asked, coming into the room.

“I’m gonna go for a walk, so if you need me just call,” I replied.

“Okay. Be careful,” she said.

“I fight demons, Mom. I always am,” I replied before heading back out.

I walked down to the beach and sat in the sand.

Unlike the rest of my family, I went to the beach to relax.

I was just staring out into the ocean when my phone buzzed.

**You might want to eat out. Your cousins got back and we’re talking about how much of a coward and a freak you are. Meet me and your dad in the attic at 9, we’ll keep looking for something.**

**_Okay. See you later._ **

I put my phone back in my pocket and went to the nearest burger joint.

After I was done eating, I decided to go to the park.

I sat on the swings and listened to music, temporarily forgetting about my problems.

…

I was pulled out of my jam when my phone buzzed again.

**Brook! Where are you, you were supposed to be here 10 minute ago!**

**_Shit! Sorry. I lost track of time. Be there in 2 seconds._ **

I turned off my music and shimmered to the attic.

“Sorry. I got lost in my music,” I said when I arrived.

“It’s okay, let’s get started,” Dad replied.

…

The next day, I didn’t go to basketball.

I just went to school, like everyone else.

“Hey everybody! The freak’s back!” Dan yelled.

I just looked down and kept walking.

“Where you going cous?” Mel asked running to me and grabbing my arm.

“Yeah, where you going?” Tam repeated, grabbing my other arm.

“You think you can just leave and run away? Unfortunately for you, PJ’s not here to protect you,” Jr said, smirking widely.

He threw a punch at me.

Then Parker, then Oli, then Kat, then Potter, then Dan, then Mel and then Tam.

It kept going in a circle like this, over and over and over.

They kept punching and kicking while everyone watched and cheered.

They only stopped when the bell rang.

They just dropped me and left.

I stayed there, not able to move.

I felt the blood dripping from my nose and my eye swelling.

I could feel the broken ribs as I breathed.

I tried sitting up, but it didn’t work, it just hurt more.

I thought of anything that I could do to get out before they came back.

I couldn’t think of anything though, and they came back, continuing from before.

This time, when they left, I stayed spitting up blood and trying to wish all the pain away.

Then it came to me, my escape came.

I focused hard and sent a message to Johanna telepathically.

Because of our sisterhood, we were able to speak through our minds.

‘Jo. I need you to contact Mom and get her to come get me, okay? Can you do that Jo?’ I asked.

‘Yeah gimme a minute. What’s wrong?’ she replied.

‘I have a broken nose, a few broken ribs, a swollen eye, a sprained wrist, a dislocate shoulder and a broken ankle,’ I replied.

‘What the hell Brook! What happened?’ she asked.

‘I’ll explain later, just get Mom,’ I answered.

‘Okay, okay, I’m going,’ she said.

‘Mom’s on her way. You owe me an explanation,’ Jo said a few minutes later.

‘Thanks Jo. I owe you,’ I replied.

‘Yeah, you do. I’ll see you later,’ she said.

‘K. Bye,’ I murmured.

I sat in silence for a few moments.

All I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest.

Then, footsteps.

They got closer and closer. I slowly moved my head and looked up to see PJ staring down at me with a hand covering her mouth.

“What the fuck?” she yelled.

“Cousins have a weird way of showing love,” I said with a small chuckle.

“Now’s not the time to joke Brooke,” PJ said sternly.

“Right sorry. Can you grab my phone and call my mom, tell her that you’ll beam me home,” I asked.

“I can’t, sorry,” she replied.

“Why not?” I questioned.

“Something happened, I assume it was when the others beat you, and we lost our powers, all of us, and they’re blaming you,” she sighed.

Then we heard running steps down the hall.

“Mom?” I asked.

“Oh Brooke! What happened?” she asked when she reached us.

“Not now. We have five minutes before the bell rings and they come to finish what they started,” I said.

Mom and PJ looked at each other.

“One of you grab my legs, be careful, one of my ankles is broken. And the other grab my torso, watch out, I have a dislocated shoulder,” I said.

“Okay, on three. One… Two… Three!”

Mom and PJ lifted me and got me to the car outside.

We drove home in silence.

They brought me in and set me on the couch.

“Guys, I need your help!” Mom yelled to the others in the house.

“What do you need?” Aunt Piper yelled back.

“I need all the first aid kits we have in the house, and your help to patch up Brooke,” she replied.

A few minutes later, all my aunts were with us, beginning to fix me.

When they were done, they helped me sit up and had me explain what happened.

“Cousins apparently like to show each other love in a very violent way,” I said, with a small chuckle.

“They just started beating me in the hall before first period. I tried to think of a way to contact you, but I couldn’t, and then they came back. When they headed back to class, I thought of my sisterly bond with Jo and had her get you,”

“We’re so sorry Brooke,” Aunt Prue said.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. It’s just everyone in the school,” I replied.

“I wonder why, I mean, everyone there loves, almost like family. But none of you family that doesn’t go to your school, such as Jo, don’t hate you,” Aunt Paige questioned, thinking of possibilities.

“Maybe it has something to do with someone who doesn’t like you. I mean maybe there’s someone at the school who doesn’t like you and made a deal with a demon or is magical,” Aunt Phoebe suggested.

“I doubt it, usually we can sense magical beings,” PJ replied.

“She’s right, we almost always sense them,” I confirmed.

I was exhausted, I wanted my bed.

“Can you help me to my room, I’m really tired,” I said.

“Sure. And to make sure your cousins don’t go to your room to find you, we’ll have PJ stay outside your door,” Mom replied.

“Thanks,” I said with a small smile.

Once I was settled in my room, I took out a book.

Sometime later, I was thirsty and needed some water.

 I walked to my door and opened it, noticing that PJ was gone, probably at the bathroom.

I slowly walked to the stairs and heard shouting.

“How dare you do that to your cousin?” Aunt Prue shouted.

“Hey, she’s the one that’s a freak. We were only doing the world a favour,” I heard Dan reply.

“She could have died!” she yelled back.

I decided to stop listening and sneaked into the kitchen.

As I was exiting, the yelling stopped.

I heard the front door open and close.

I tried to run, but because of the damage, I couldn’t.

Just as I made it to the bottom of the stairs, Potter came out.

“Thanks to you, we’re not allowed to leave our room unless it’s for school or meals. Thanks to you, we can’t do anything and thanks to you the whole family lost their magic,” he said with a evil looking smile, while pulling out a knife.

“Now you’re gonna pay,”

In one quick move, he was in front of me and plunged the knife into my stomach.

I fell to the ground clutching my side, to try and stop the bleeding.

I looked up at Potter, straight in the eyes.

“What did I ever do to you?” I asked.

“You came into our lives,” he replied, walking out the door and leaving me there.

I pushed on the wound harder, keeping it from bleeding.

“Mom!’ I tried to yell but it came out very low.

‘Okay, try Jo, she’ll get Mom,’ I thought to myself.

I cleared my mind and thought of Jo.

‘Jo, I need you to call Mom. Like right now. I’m losing a lot of blood and I can’t yell loud enough. Jo, you’re my only hope,’

‘My teacher won’t let me out. Can you wait ten minutes?’

‘I don’t think I have that long,’

‘I keep asking him, but he won’t let me out,’

‘Tell him your sister went into the hospital and your mom is calling,’

‘Okay, I’m calling her now,’

‘Thanks. I’m feeling dizzy,’

‘NO! Brooke, stay with me, okay? I need you to stay,’

‘But my eyes are so heavy,’

‘Brooke! Don’t you dare close your eyes, you are going to stay with me, you hear me? Stay with me,’

‘I want you to know that I love you Jo, okay? I love you and I’m glad I have you as a sister. Tell the rest of the family that doesn’t hate me that I love them too, okay? Can you do that for me?’

‘Brooke, no,’

‘Jo, I need you to tell them for me,’

‘Brooke,’

‘Jo, you need to tell them,’

‘I will… I love you,’

‘I love you too,’

I closed my eyes, letting darkness reign over, just barely hearing the loud footsteps.

…

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in a room that was completely white.

I sat up and noticed people in scrubs surrounding me.

“Time of death 3:37pm,” said one them.

I looked down and noticed my body.

I lifted my hand and saw that it was transparent.

“No… Oh my god no,” I whispered to myself.

I ran outside to the waiting room to see Mom, Dad, Jo and Zack crying.

“Mom?” I whispered.

“Brooke?” she asked.

“I’m right here, okay? I’m right here,” I said.

She looked around, trying to see me. But couldn’t. Which is odd since my family sees ghosts.

“Oh Kate,” I heard from the doorway.

I looked over and saw the rest of my family, except Potter.

I sighed and kissed my Mom’s head.

“I love you Mom,” I whispered in her ear.

I did this to Dad, Jo and Zack too.

Then I saw the light.

It was beautiful.

I saw my two grandmothers and my great grandmother holding their hands out.

“Come Brooklyn, there’s nothing left for you here,”

I reached out and grabbed a hand, walking into the light.

…

I shot up.

‘Where am I?’ I thought to myself.

I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were no longer transparent.

“No way,” I whispered.

I walked downstairs and into the dining room to see everyone eating and talking.

I noticed an empty spot next to PJ and sat down.

“Where have you been?” she asked.

“I haven’t the slightest clue,” I replied.


End file.
